Ruined
by stiggle
Summary: A serial killer is roaming the streets trying to destroy great women. Will Beckett and Castle be able to stop the killer before someone else is taken? Supposed to be equal parts fluff and case, but so far fluff has been winning...Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first chapter in a new story I'm trying out. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own Castle. All of these characters are mine. *uncrosses fingers* Okay I don't own anything.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door and waited for Rick to answer. He said he had thought of something about the case, but that she had to come over to find out. Kate was pissed off enough as it was, and the long wait he was forcing her to endure outside his door was doing nothing to soothe it. She hoped he had something good. This case was starting to get to her. She knocked on the door again. "Castle, hurry up!"

The door swung open to reveal a very dashing Richard Castle, not that Kate noticed at all, her thoughts completely focused on the possible break in the case. "Well hello, Detective. Won't you come in?"

"Castle, why did you make me come all the way up here? Why couldn't you have just told me on the phone and saved me the trouble?" she asked as she moved into his loft, quickly shrugging off her coat and laying it on a nearby chair.

"Well, I wanted to show you something that's all," he said as he ushered her over to the couch. "Sit."

"Castle, just tell me what you figured out about the case so I can get out of here," she said, remaining standing.

"I will if you sit."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? Just tell me what magical theory you dreamed up this time so I can go."

"I will, if you sit."

"What is wrong with you today?" she practically yelled. "You acted strangely at the precinct, left early, called me over here, and now won't talk to me about the case until I sit on your couch? What's going on? What are you trying to do here?"

"Okay, look," he said, giving up and standing, "I really wanted you to be here, and I didn't know how else to get you to come..." he trailed off, clearly nervous about her reaction.

"Are you saying that you lied to me? You don't have any leads?" She said, dangerously quiet.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how else to get you here." He started to back away from her.

She followed him step-for-step, poking his chest as she spoke, "So you, Richard Castle, lured me here under false pretenses, making me believe we possibly had a break in this ridiculously frustrating case, to what, get me into bed? What did you think getting me here was going to do?"

He was now backed into the wall opposite his front door. "It's not like that Beckett," he said seriously.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you've never exactly made your desires a secret. I mean, I knew you wanted me, but I thought we were friends now, that you had moved pass that obvious lust from when we first met. Clearly I was wrong. I can't believe you lied to get me here!" she exclaimed, backing away and starting to turn towards the door.

"It's not like that Kate, and you know it," he almost whispered. He didn't want to fight with her.

She turned back to face him, half way between him and the door. "What's it like then _Rick_? Please, enlighten me."

"I thought we could have dinner," he confessed, gazing over at the table he had set up next to the couch.

She followed his gaze, her eyes falling upon the table for the first time. Atop a plain white table cloth were two tall candles set up on the ends and wine glasses in between them, a wine bottle chilling in the middle; Kate scoffed. "Quite the romantic setup you got there Castle," she turned again to walk toward the door, "Lie to me again about your intentions for the night."

That was enough; he couldn't take it. "You know what, if by now you can't trust that I care more about you than a one-night-stand's worth, then go ahead and leave." He wasn't speaking softly now.

"Try and stop me!" And she was gone, the door slamming behind her.

Rick sighed. That hadn't exactly gone as he had planned. He knew that she would be mad at him, but he figured she would have at least let him explain himself, but no, she had just left. He was still fuming mad when his phone rang. "What?" he barked into the phone.

"Jeez Rick, really know how to flatter a girl don't ya?" Paula's voice drawled.

_Apparently not_, he thought to himself. "Look, I'm not really in the mood. What's up?"

Suddenly Kate burst back into his loft. He looked questioningly at her. "I forgot my coat," she snapped.

To Paula's question Rick replied, "Oh that's just Detective Beckett, delightful as usual," he said sardonically. Kate gave him a look that usually would have terrified him, but barely affected him in his infuriated mood. "Definitely not as delightful as you though, darling."

"Trouble in paradise?" Paula asked, chuckling. "Hey, don't even think about using me to make her jealous. That woman is too handy with a gun to mess with. Leave me out of your little lovers' quarrel."

Kate made her way back to the door again, not wishing to hear whatever date Rick was already setting up for the night that she had refused to provide for him.

Without giving him time to respond Paula continued, "Actually, I need to talk to her."

"What?"

"I need to talk to Detective Beckett. Put her on the phone." Paula said impatiently.

"Detective," he called bitterly. Kate stopped just as she had reached the door.

"What now Castle, I see you got someone to fill in for the night," she bit back.

"Actually, it's Paula, my agent. She wants to talk to you."

"Why?" she asked, trying to ignore the weight that lifted off her at the realization that he wasn't making a booty call.

"I don't know, why don't you saunter on over here and find out," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kate glared at him as she walked over, taking the phone. "Beckett," she said out of habit, trying to leave out all of the anger that she didn't wish to direct to the woman; that was only for Castle.

"Hello detective, I have a proposition for you."

"Okay..."

"Actually, you both need to hear this."

Kate rolled her eyes at her unfortunate situation. She moved the phone from her ear. "She wants to talk to both of us," she directed as Rick.

He sighed as he closed the distance between them and lowered his ear to the phone that was now between them. He tried to push some of his anger aside so that he didn't sound like he was yelling at his agent. "What's going on Paula?"

Rick straightened, and Kate raised his iPhone a little to accommodate, shifting a little bit closer to him, their ears brushing. The contact was lost on neither of them. Cherries flooded Rick's senses. Good god, the cherries. Every time they got this close he had a hard time handling the smell. Damn cherries, they almost instantly zapped away whatever anger he had. He breathed her in.

"Well I was thinking about doing this wonderful new thing that could garner a lot of publicity for the book and the police department, which I know is important to you Detective."

Kate was getting lost in the close contact. She could feel him breathing her in, could feel the tip of his nose gently touching the top of her hairline as he shifted his head to look at her, could feel her heart thumping uncontrollably in her chest.

"Detective?"

She ventured a look up at him. He usually wasn't that much taller than her, but she hadn't worn heels today so she really did have to tilt her head back slightly to look him in the eyes. They were dark. She couldn't handle the intensity of his gaze and quickly looked away.

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate heard the woman this time, struggling to remember what she was supposed to be replying to. "Yeah, that's, um, important, yeah. I mean, it's important to the chief at least, so yeah. Important." Kate couldn't manage coherent sentences with her drastically clouded mind.

"Well I was thinking..." Paula continued on with her publicity strategy, but neither of them heard.

They both acted as if they were listening, both remaining close to the phone in between their ears. Rick's eyes fluttered closed. _Why does she smell so damn good? Why the hell are we so close? Oh, I __hope we never move from this position. She smells so good._

Kate's eyes closed as well. _God, stop breathing so hard Castle. Why can't you breath like a normal person? Why can I feel your breath on my skin? God, now I'm not breathing like a normal person. We are too damn close. This cannot end well. Good god being this close to him is intoxicating. _

"Are you two even listening? Hello?"

Rick managed to hear Paula after she repeated hello a few more times. "Yes, of course. We're uh, we're right here." His voice was husky.

Kate looked up at him again. This time she didn't look away, sure her eyes reflected the desire she saw in his. She couldn't ignore it; it was too strong. She had felt it before, but it was never this overwhelming. They had never been forced to be this close for this long before. She just couldn't ignore the attraction she had gotten use to shoving to the back of her mind.

Rick gently slid the phone out of her hands. "I'll call you back."

* * *

A/N: I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this particular moment, or rather, how far I'll go with this particular moment, so I decided I'd cut it off here and post what I had. ;) Leave me a review if you liked it! This is my first try at a multi-chapter fic, so I'm not sure how well I'm going to do. But if you want more, leave a review, I've become more addicted to them than I am to Castle. That may not be true. But it's close.

Okay, I'll stop rambling, but seriously, reviews warm my heart. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so a reviewer pointed out that the last chapter may have been a little bit unbelievable due to the fact that phones nowadays tend to have speaker phone. So here's why that never occurred to me: my inspiration for the beginning of this story was that scene from It's a Wonderful Life where George and Mary have to listen on the same phone, and, well, they just aren't able to handle it. That scene has always given me goosebumps, and since I saw it three times over Christmas, I couldn't not write something about it. Don't get the wrong idea though; the rest of this story isn't based off of the movie, just that one little moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but I do own a scarf and pea coat that make me feel like I'm Kate Beckett when I wear them.

* * *

"I'll call you back," Rick interrupted the endless stream of chatter before abruptly hanging up and slipping the phone into his pocket, never breaking eye contact with Kate.

He inched closer; practically their whole bodies were touching now. "Kate," he breathed into her hair, his eyes fluttering closed.

Once again she mimicked him, her eyes involuntarily shutting at the need in his voice and the intimate contact of his face touching the side of her head.

He put his hands on her hips, wanting to make sure she was really there and that she wouldn't be able to flee. This brought them even closer, the most intimate parts of the bodies brushing up against each other, not in an erotic way, but again, the contact was lost on neither of them.

Kate was completely losing herself. She needed to stop this, she knew. This was a bad idea. She put some distance between them by placing her hands on his chest and pushing away slightly. She once again looked him in the eye.

"Castle, we can't..."

"Why?" His eyes were still glazed over by desire.

That look seemed to affect her more than anything else that was happening between them. She faltered, "Um, because...because this is..."

He was leaning toward her now. She could push him away easily, but her arms put up no resistance to his forward motion. She could really feel his breathing now.

"Castle I..." she stammered again as her eyes locked on his lips.

"If you're going to stop me do it now," he whispered.

Her eyes snapped back up to meet his, which were currently on her lips. She licked her lips subconsciously, and his forehead came down to meet hers.

She tilted her head up and kissed him, just a brush, and then backed away, leaving their foreheads connected. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time both of their lips barely parting. Her arms wove around his neck just as his wrapped around her waist, both of them deepening the kiss, their tongues now connecting. They weren't attacking each other; they were just tasting each other, content to sink slowly into the kiss.

They explored and enjoyed each other a little while longer, the kiss naturally coming to an end. After their mouths parted, Rick looked nervously at Kate, who still seemed dazed. He gave her another quick peck and waited for her eyes to come back into focus before speaking.

"I don't just want you for one night Kate." He looked at her seriously, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I know that. I don't know why I reacted so badly before. I'm sorry."

"Detective Kate Beckett just apologized to me," he smiled, "I may need to write this all down to make sure I never forget this momentous occasion."

"I didn't realize this moment was so forgettable, Castle," she said, leaning in to quickly kiss him again.

"Mmmm, you're right. This may be one of the most memorable moments of my life so far," he corrected.

"That's more like it," she said as she leaned in to kiss him again, this one lasting a little longer. After they pulled apart once again she looked at him with a smile. "Let's eat."

He smiled brightly as he ushered her over to the couch, sitting her down while he remained standing. He bent over to kiss her again, seemingly unable to stop. His drastic height advantage allowed him to deepen the kiss easily, placing his hands on either side of her out-stretched neck. After a few moments he pulled away and whispered, "I'm gonna go get the food from the kitchen, and I'll be right back."

She tugged on his shirt to bring him down for another kiss. This one she leaned into aggressively as she pulled him closer, forcing him to prop himself up by putting his hands on the top of the back of the couch. Just as his tongue was about to enter her mouth she pulled away, leaving him gasping at the quick loss of her. "Well then by all means, go get the food."

He didn't move from his position over her, his arms still on either side of her to keep himself up. "You really are a tease you know."

She gave him one of her trademark smirks and pushed him gently away from her. "Go."

He stood up to leave, but then quickly leaned down, grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her mouth to his. She chuckled against his mouth as the passionate kiss began, Rick finally getting the entrance he wanted. They tasted each other for a good while, the kiss lasting longer than any other, resulting in both of them panting on the couch when they pulled away. He leaned in toward her ear, placing a kiss on her neck just below her lobe. "That's what happens when you tease me," he whispered. When Kate came back down to earth Rick was in the kitchen.

She smiled to herself, relaxing back into the couch. _God that felt good. _Wait. Had she just kissed Castle? Had she just kissed, more times than she could count, Richard Castle?

Shit.

What had she been thinking? Without him nearly on top of her it was easier to see things clearly. What was she doing? She had to get out of there now before he came back in and clouded her senses again. "I think I'm gonna take off. I'll see you tomorrow," she called.

Rick dropped the pan he was holding and raced into the living room, the loud clanging of metal on tile making the deafening silence of the room that much louder. Kate ventured a glance at him but quickly looked away and moved toward the door. Rick grabbed her jacket and brought it to her. "Wouldn't want to forget your coat again would you?" he said solemnly. He was hurt.

"I'm sorry Castle. I just, I can't do this. I don't know what came over me." She took her coat from him.

He pushed her against the door, not willing to let her run away like this. "Did it feel something like this?" he asked as he knelt down to plant several kisses on her neck. She started to lose herself again as he brought up his hand to caress one side of her neck while continuing to kiss the other side.

"Um, I don't really," he sucked on her pulse point. She gasped. "I mean, yeah, I guess," he lightly bit her, gently licking the spot to sooth it. "Oh my god Castle," she was fighting it, trying to keep her head on straight. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Stop him, stop him, stop him. _"Wait, no," she pushed him away. "No, Castle. We can't do this. I have to go."

Before he could take her over again she opened the door and rushed out.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little short, but I felt like it needed to end here. Also, I wrote this in a hurry, and reading it over again it seems like they are just endlessly kissing; I may have overdone it a bit, but I'm usually not given the gift of quick writing, so I didn't want to test the gods by changing it.

Anyway, this is where I shamelessly try and get you to leave a review. So, please?


	3. Chapter 3

"What'd you have for me Lanie?" Kate asked quietly. It was too early. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, and now she had to have eyes wide open for clues in a new murder, and this body just had to be in the middle of a skating rink didn't it? She almost fell twice on her wobble over here, and, with these heals, she would have fallen hard. However, she was partly thankful for the new body; now she had something to distract her from the overwhelming feeling of dread that had been engulfing her since she all but ran out of Rick's apartment the night before. She had hurt Rick, she knew. She hadn't wanted to to hurt him, but she had no other choice. She had to get out of there.

It wasn't until she was laying in her bed when another wave of guilt flooded through her. Josh. She had completely forgotten about him. How had her boyfriend not even crossed her mind after she had practically made out with another man like a horny little teenager? That thought kept her up most of the night. Not that the night lasted long since it was now, she looked at her watch, 4:42 AM, and she was at another damn murder scene.

She liked Josh. She liked him a lot. He _was_ perfect, after all. But she couldn't ignore that a little attention from Castle had completely wiped him from her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue anything with Castle, but she knew that she couldn't keep seeing Josh. She had already decided that in a few hours she would text him and make plans for lunch. Hopefully the sooner she broke up with him the sooner this self-loathing would go away.

"Where's your shadow? I know he wouldn't wanna miss this."

"I didn't call him in yet. Why? Juicy one?"

"Looks like we got a serial on our hands," Lanie said sadly.

"What?" Kate hated serial killers.

"You remember that body that dropped a couple of weeks ago?"

"Which one?"

"The one with this on it," Lanie directed Kate's attention to the tag on the twenty-something woman's toe.

"Damnit," Kate swore as she saw the name _Mason _scrawled across the tag.

"Yeah."

"It's not the same MO is it? It doesn't look like he beat this one to a pulp."

"Nope, drastically different MO actually. From the looks of it the poor girl was shocked multiple times and then finally electrocuted."

She turned to where Detectives Ryan and Esposito were interviewing witnesses along the side of the rink. "Boys, what'd we got?" she semi-yelled.

They carefully walked over, and Esposito started. "Name is Shea Brown. Twenty-five, single - "

Ryan cut him off, "And according to her ID badge is an attending at Bellevue."

"Dude, what's wrong with you, that was the best part."

"Yeah I know; that's why I said it."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Lanie, ready to give her one of those why-are-boys-so-stupid looks when she noticed that Lanie was actually grinning at their little argument. Since when did Lanie grin at them? She followed her friend's line of sight. Oh, at Esposito in particular huh? She logged that nugget of information away for future teasing purposes.

"Man, just because you beat me at Madden last night, on a stupid technicality by the way, doesn't mean you get to be all cocky and steal all the good info."

"Okay, okay, chill out," Ryan said, trying to diffuse the situation. Esposito reluctantly looked away and back at his notes. "And how is a game-winning touchdown a technicality?"

"Man, Imma smack you so hard you'll hit water."

"Boys, how about we focus on Shea Brown instead of the little tiff you two had at your slumber party last night? And did I hear that right? A twenty-five year old attending?"

"Yup. Must be some brain she's got up there, well, not anymore I guess," Ryan deadpanned.

Esposito glared at Ryan once more. "Well, since Ryan pretty much told you everything, there's not much else we got from the witnesses. No one heard or saw anything."

"It was a long shot anyway since we can safely assume she wasn't shocked to death in the middle of Rockefeller Center. It's surprising that no one saw him dump her here, but he did manage to dump our last vic in the middle of Central Park without anyone noticing, and most serials figure out a way to get what they want done." She really hated serial killers. "Keep canvasing for a witness anyway. Maybe we'll get lucky. I'm gonna head to the precinct to take a closer look into Sydney Street's murder."

* * *

Kate hated serial killers. She always took them on because they inevitably fit in her "weird ones" category, but she hated them. She hated the way she tore herself apart trying to track them down. She hated the number of families she had to notify, had to explain that their loved one was murdered for no other reason than for a sick man's satisfaction. She hated the way they acted when she caught them; like they had still won. She hated the overwhelming guilt she felt when they killed again. She always felt responsible. Why couldn't she catch them sooner? But she always took them on. Because she was the best, and she had to give those families closure.

Kate continued to stare at the murder board. This guy had to be stopped. He wasn't just killing these women. He would take them, keep them for four days, and then display them for the world to see. She couldn't figure it out. What did he have against these women? The only thing they had that tied the two murders together was his calling card, for there really wasn't a lot of similarity in the way they had been killed. Their first victim, Sydney Street, had been beaten badly, nearly every bone in her body broken. Their second victim, Shea Brown, had been shocked multiple times until she was finally electrocuted and killed. They most likely would never had connected the two if the killer hadn't left a tag on each of the victims' toes with the same signature: _Mason. _The bastard was making sure he was given credit for their murders.

They had already talked to the first victim's family, gleaning what little information they could from them. Apparently Ms. Street was a waitress trying to make her way through college, and single, so no suspects there. The killer had to have known them, Kate thought. He killed them so brutally, he either knew them or was sending a message, or both. She knew for sure he was sending a message because of how he dumped the bodies in extremely public places, one in Central Park and the other on the rink in Rockefeller Center. Ugh, she hated serial killers.

* * *

Rick entered the precinct and saw her staring at the murder board, perched on the edge of her desk. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about what happened the night before, but he figured he would try anyway. He set her coffee and bear claw down behind her, sat a little too close to her, and stared at the murder board, but didn't really look. "Kate-"

"Castle, how about we focus on this serial killer roaming the streets okay?"

"What? We have a serial killer? Since when?" She rolled her eyes at how excited he suddenly was.

"Another body courtesy of 'Mason' dropped this morning."

"This morning? It is morning," he looked at his watch, "It's 8:30!"

"How many times have I told you that murder doesn't sleep Castle?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It was really early and I didn't want to wake you," she hoped he would buy it.

He didn't. "That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah well I guess I forgot okay? It's not like you're the center of my universe Castle."

He saw how flustered she was getting and tried to broach the subject of the night before once again. "Kate-"

"Castle, seriously. Let's focus. He's going to kill again if we don't catch him."

He knew she was feeling responsible, and he tried to give her the same comfort she had given him after the triple killer case. "Don't blame yourself, Kate."

She looked at his hand that was now covering her knee. She appreciated the gesture, but didn't want to relapse into the uncontrollable state she was in the night before. She stood up. "Castle, first of all, stop calling me Kate, and second, stop touching me, okay? It's creepy," she whispered.

"Kate, we need to talk about-"

"Castle!" she hissed. "Not now okay. Let's focus on the case." He backed off.

* * *

At noon Esposito and Ryan were still out knocking on doors, and she was still staring at the murder board. "We should go grab something to eat. Looks like it's gonna be a long day of staring at this beautiful board. I'll need some nourishment if I'm going to continue on with such an exciting and thought-provoking task," she heard Rick say.

She couldn't help how the ends of her mouth twitched slightly at his comment. But then she remembered. "Is it noon already? Damn. I have to go." She started to pick up her coat.

"Plans?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I, um, I'm meeting Josh actually," Kate tried to ignore how awkward the atmosphere around them had suddenly become.

Rick nodded his head. "Ah." He gave her a tight smile.

She didn't want to make him feel jealous. She was, after all, on her way to break up with her boyfriend because of how much she enjoyed kissing him the night before, but she didn't want him to know that either. "Look, I'll be back in a little bit and then we can go talk to Sydney's friends. There's gotta be something we don't know about her. Something that would make her more interesting to a serial killer. I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Until then, Detective," Rick offered.

* * *

When Kate got to the little cafe she almost didn't get out of the car. She was about to break the heart of a wonderful guy for Castle. Again. She hated doing it to Tom, and she was going to hate doing it to Josh, but it had to be done. It wasn't fair to keep dating him when clearly her feelings for him weren't as strong as they should be.

She walked in to see him smiling brightly at her in a booth in the corner. He got up and walked towards her, leaning in to give her a greeting kiss. She turned away, letting him kiss her cheek instead. They sat down.

"What's wrong?"

She took his quick realization in stride and reached out to cover his hand in hers. "Listen Josh, I really like you-"

"Kate, is it something I did?"

Didn't Tom ask her the same question? "No, no, it's not you," _don't say it's me, don't say it's me, don't say it's me, _"I just, I can't do this right now."

"Kate," he drew his hand away, "can you please just be straight with me? If you're going to end this I want to know exactly why. Please don't give me some bullshit excuse."

She actually appreciated how candid he was being in such a difficult situation, but she didn't know what to say.

"Is it that writer?"

Kate looked away, answering him without speaking. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No," she said definitively. "Josh, I would never do that to you." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I believe you," he paused. "So why the sudden end then?"

"We kissed." _A lot._

"Ah."

"But nothing else happened Josh. I'm not a cheater." _Luckily, _she thought. _I did completely forget that I had a boyfriend though. _Another wave of guilt cascaded through her.

"So you're going to be with him now?" he asked solemnly.

"I don't know. Probably not...I just don't want to keep dating someone while I'm clearly struggling with feelings for him. It's not fair to you."

"So you're breaking up with me for a guy you don't even want to date? Gee, you really know how to let a guy down easy." He wasn't angry, not really. Just a little confused. If he were honest with himself he sort of saw this coming. She talked about him endlessly. He should have stepped aside a while ago.

"I'm not breaking up with you for him; I'm breaking up with you for you. You're way too great of a catch to be stuck with someone who doesn't deserve you."

"Save the flattery Kate; I'm not mad at you."

She paused; why couldn't he make this easier on her and just be a jackass? "You're not?"

"Not really. I sort of saw this coming. I just wish you would have figured it out a little sooner."

"I'm really sorry Josh."

He stood. "It was nice knowing you Kate."

She stood as well. "Thank you for being so wonderful through all of this. I really did have a wonderful time with you."

"Me too." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and he was gone.

Kate smiled to herself. _What a great guy, _she thought. For a minute she wished she did have stronger feelings for him. He was stable. Safe.

Hadn't she already been through this? She didn't want a repeat of the summer. He was still with Gina after all. She should just try to forget about what happened last night. As good as kissing him and just plain being around him felt, she wasn't sure if it was worth living through that heartbreak from the summer all over again.

Rick Castle wouldn't break her heart again.

* * *

A/N: So, a plot finally emerges. I was really hesitant to post this chapter because I felt like it was weird that I started with two fluffy chapters and seriously considered scrapping the whole thing and starting over, but I decided to take this route anyway.

It may look like I just wanted to get rid of Josh as quickly as possible, but I really think Kate would break up with him after making out with Castle. Also, I like it when the person that's getting in the way of the main two is a good person, because that means that when they break up it's that much more obvious that the two belong together. Does that make sense. I don't even know. It's 2:50 in the morning. Oh, and I don't have a beta or anything so all mistakes are mine.

Also, I had an awful day today. Just, ew. So I kind of took solace in writing.

Review? Make my day not so terrible?


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the precinct she kept her distance from Rick, not wanting him to figure out what had happened at lunch.

The rest of the day was spent learning more and more about the victims' lives, all of them trying to understand why these women were targeted.

They actually did learn something interesting about the first victim: once a month Ms. Street fought in an underground fight club, earning more money in one night than she did in three months as a waitress. Apparently she was pretty good at it. Kate was both pleased and disappointed by this new development, happy that they now had a break in the case, but dreading the inevitable inundation of suspects they were going to have now. Wasn't everyone involved in illegal underground fighting a little shady? Sorting through all of them was going to take ages, time they didn't have to spare.

Esposito and Ryan had interviewed most of the men that were supposedly at the last fight Sydney had been involved in while Kate and her shadow had tried to find anything useful about Shea Brown from her family and friends. Besides her work it seemed like their second victim didn't have much of a life, so the two didn't have much luck getting any information that would tie her to an underground fighter.

8:30. She should be home doing something relaxing by now, but instead she was back at the murder board where she had begun her day. Rick joined her once again on the edge of her desk. "How are they connected?" she asked. "We find the connection we find the killer." She leaned forward, hoping to see something she hadn't before.

"Okay, what do we know? Sydney was a waitress who moonlighted as a fighter and Shea was an incredibly intelligent doctor who was working her way up the ladder." Kate waited for him to come to some sort of realization. "Hmm...Yeah I got nothin'."

"That's the thing, there really is no connection between them. How is he picking his victims? You'd think that if he was proud enough to sign his work he would leave us some clues as to why he's doing this. I mean it doesn't really fit the profile for him to just be killing without a reason." Kate was getting frustrated.

"Maybe that is the clue. Maybe the killing is the clue. I mean look, he's killed both of them, that much is obvious, but in such different ways. That's what makes _Mason _different from other serial killers."

"Yeah, but why? We've been over this. Why would he severely beat one woman and electrocute another?" Kate looked at Rick, hoping he would make the final jump to the answer. He shook his head. She sighed. He yawned.

"Look Castle, you should head home. I know you're tired and there's nothing else you can do here."

"If you're here, I'm here," he said simply.

She looked at him, not sure what to think of his words. "Castle I don't think staring at me stare at the murder board is gonna provide you with any more characterization than you already have. All you ever do is watch me stare at this thing."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I can't help it?" Rick looked at her seriously.

She blushed. He had been annoyingly serious all day. Where was the funny Castle that lifted her spirits? "Mmhmm, I'm sure you can't," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Rick wasn't having it.

"We still need to talk about what happened last night."

Kate sighed, still refusing to look at him. She knew this was coming sooner or later, but was still dreading it. "Do we really have to talk about it? I mean it was nothing really. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. No more listening on the same phone as you right?" Again she tried to lighten the mood.

She walked into the empty break room, and he followed, as always. "Don't try to act like it was nothing."

She approached the cappuccino machine and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "It was nothing Castle."

Then he was there. He was directly behind her, breathing her in again. He leaned down toward her ear, letting his breath tickle her neck for a little while. "Do not act like _this _is nothing."

She put her hands on the counter to keep herself standing straight. She was losing herself again. How did he do that?

"Castle I..."

"Kate," he breathed into her hair. "Stop trying to fight it."

"Rick please, I can't do this," her voice was shaky. She leaned back into him, her actions contradicting her words.

"Your body seems to think you can," he wrapped his arms around her middle.

She relaxed into him, forgetting why this was a bad thing. "Apparently I'm not in control of my actions."

"Apparently," he whispered in her ear as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

She couldn't take much more of this. She could feel all of her inhibitions melting away as he trailed kisses down her neck and onto the her shoulder.

A noise from the bullpen snapped her out of the spell. She had to get away from him. She pushed away from the counter, knocking him back with her. She quickly untangled herself from his arms and walked across the room.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't let him suck her in again. Breaking up with Josh had made all of the heartbreak from the summer come painfully close to the surface. She couldn't do that again. It scared her how deeply she felt for Rick. If she gave in, if she let herself feel all the feelings she knew were there, she would break. He would break her. She couldn't do this.

"Don't do this Kate."

"Stop calling me Kate!"

"Don't do this."

"You have to stop coming at me like that. I just, I can't think clearly when you're that close to me," she grimaced as she realized what she had admitted.

"I didn't realize the effect my presence had on you," he smiled. There was the Castle she had missed all day.

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't." She smiled as he chuckled at her words. "Hey, you should go home. It's getting late. Go home and play laser tag with Alexis or something." She was relieved at how much lighter the mood was now.

He stepped up to her and lightly took her hands in his. "Come home with me."

"Castle!"

"No, no, not like that," he smiled at her blush. "I just meant, come have dinner with me. We never got to eat last night."

Kate blushed again at the memory. "I don't think so Castle. I think I'm gonna stick around here a little while. Maybe the murder board will start speaking to me."

He squeezed her hands. She smiled. "I'll be good; I promise," she looked at him skeptically. "And there won't be any romantic place settings or anything like that. We can order in. I know Chinese is your favorite."

She smiled at him again. _I love how much I smile when I'm around him._ "How did you know that Chinese was the way to my heart?"

"Observation. I'm very observant,"

"Mmhmm," she looked into his eyes. "Okay Castle, but no funny business."

"Of course not," he said, stepping closer to her.

"And just dinner, then I go home."

"Obviously," he closed the distance between them.

Damn. How'd she let him get that close again? Suddenly she remembered something. "What about Alexis? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Sleeping over at Paige's tonight," he said as he started to kiss her neck again.

"Oh, that's, um," her eyes fluttered shut, "yeah that's good. I mean, not that she needs to be gone the whole night. Because, you promised," she grabbed onto his shoulders to keep from falling, "that there would be absolutely," her left hand tangled in his hair as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, "none," he brought his head up to look her in the eyes, "of this." She leaned forward to kiss him, but then her brain misfired again, remembering something she couldn't believe she had forgotten. How did he keep making her forget things?

She pushed him away slightly with her hand on his chest. "Wait."

"What?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Gina."

He brought his hands up to cup her face, stroking her jaw with his thumbs. "We broke up two days ago. Which is why I was acting weird yesterday, and why I lured you over to the loft for dinner."

"Wow, quick to move on aren't we?"

"Well the break up was sort of about you so it wasn't like it was a big leap." He continued caressing her jaw. She relished the intimacy of it.

"Josh and I broke up at lunch," she blurted, not sure if she meant to tell him or not.

Rick couldn't hold himself back anymore. He leaned down and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist, hers around his neck. The kiss was deep, passionate. Their mouths were devouring each other's, melting into one another. Rick pulled away from her. "Come home with me, Detective," he placed chaste kisses on her temple, her cheek, her neck, and a not so chaste one on her mouth. "Come home with me, Kate."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: The fluff is back! And there's more fluff to come later, and more drama too...This one's a little bit shorter than the last, but this is actually the average length most of the chapters will be. I'm a little unsure about this chapter, but I've edited it so many times that everything's starting to look awful, which means it's time to post it.

If this created any sort of emotion in you, which in my opinion is the point of writing, you should leave a review and tell me all about it. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Be aware, more fluff fluff fluff is ahead.

* * *

They sat quietly on the floor of Rick's living room, both of them leaning their sides against the couch while facing each other as they ate their Chinese, Rick constantly reaching over to steal a bite, and sometimes she would steal a kiss back. They were happy, content.

"Castle-"

"Please, Kate, call me Rick."

"That's weird."

He leaned over once again, Kate preparing to swat his hand away from her food, but instead he caught her mouth with his and planted a scorching kiss on her, in a way stealing another bite of her food.

He pulled away. "Please, Kate," he kissed her again, "Call me Rick."

"Hmm, it's still weird," she kissed him quickly, "but I guess I could get used to it, _Rick._"

"That may be the sexiest thing you have ever said to me," he grabbed her take out carton and placed it to the side, not backing away or breaking eye contact.

"Oh really," she smirked, "I guess I should talk a little more then, _Rick._"

"Why does my name sound like the sexiest thing ever when you say it?" He kissed her again, leaning closer to deepen it.

"I don't know, _Rick_," she said when they broke apart. She leaned it toward his ear. "You tell me," she huskily whispered before gently biting his earlobe.

He moaned and pushed her back so that she was laying beneath him. He kissed her long and hard, as if he would never see her again. She tangled her hands in his hair, bringing him down to her. He braced himself over her with his forearms on the floor, his hands stroking her hair. He broke away briefly to whisper, "It's because you're different."

"Different?" she asked between kisses.

"Yeah, everything is different with you," he started kissing her neck, his chest brushing against her breasts.

Kate was getting more aroused by the minute, but something he had said was tingling in the back of her mind. _It's because you're different. _

"Rick," she said, trying to pull him off her neck.

He kissed her hard. "Stop torturing me, woman," he kissed her again. "Maybe you shouldn't call me Rick. It's having too much of an effect on me."

"Rick-" he cut her off with another kiss. "Castle, stop." He pulled away suddenly. She looked up at him while she tried to catch her breath. His lips were swollen, and he was panting just as hard as she was. _He looks so adorable right now, _she thought, momentarily forgetting why she had pushed him away. But then she remembered.

She pushed him fully off of her and sat up. "You said that things are different with me because I'm different."

"Yeah, so?"

"He's personalizing the murders," she said.

"What?"

"Mason. He's personalizing the murders."

"Okay..." he sat up straighter as he tried to shift gears, hoping his body would simmer down quickly.

Kate started to explain. "Sydney White was a really good fighter right?"

"Yes, she was making loads of money off her wins."

"Well, nearly every bone in her body was broken. She was beaten to death."

"So the killer was one of her opponents? Someone trying to get back at her for beating him?" He was starting to come back down to earth.

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

"What are you thinking Kate?"

"Look at Shea Brown. She was shocked repeatedly until she lost almost all function in her brain, and then he electrocuted her."

"Right, and her most impressive asset was her brain. She was a twenty-five year old attending for God's sake."

"Right," she paused. "He's trying to ruin these women."

"Trying to take away what makes them great."

"Exactly. I should call Ryan and Esposito," she started to pull out her phone, "Let them know that we have a major update for our profile of Mason."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She called both of her detectives, apologizing for apparently interrupting both of them during their time with their respective girlfriends, but noting that they were excited to hear of a break in the case. She briefly wondered if the extra set of panting on Esposito's line was a certain ME, but decided not to push it as her eyes started to feel heavy.

When Rick came back into the room dressed in flannel pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt he saw Kate yawning on the couch. He sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked at him, seeing that he was dressed for bed. She stood up, "It's getting late," she said, unable to stifle another yawn. "I should be heading home."

Rick stood up as well and moved a stray hair behind her ear, leaving his hand to cup her face. She smiled sleepily.

"Stay."

"Castle-"

"Rick," he corrected.

"Rick, I don't think that's a good idea."

He leaned down so his forehead was touching hers. "Stay," he whispered, kissing her lightly. He left his right hand on her face, but moved his left hand to gently caress the little bit of exposed skin between the hem of her blouse and her slacks.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Exactly," he quipped. She reached for his ear. "Just kidding, Detective. No need for violence. I'm sure Alexis has something that you can wear."

"Um, I don't..." he kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. "No, no. Stop." He raised up to look at her. "I can't be expected to make a rational decision with you sucking on my neck." He chuckled. She gently pushed him away. "Step back so I can think." He took a step back, releasing her. "Farther." He took another step back. "Farther."

He stepped back until he was standing in front of his door all the way across the loft. "Is this far enough for you, or should I ask old Ms. Nesbit across the hall if I could join her for a nightcap?"

"Don't get cute with me," she grinned. "I need to think."

"I'm pleased that you're at least considering the idea."

"Yeah well, I'm really tired."

"And that's the only reason."

"Yup." He looked at her, grinning. "Don't give me that look. I'm tired, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Detective."

"All we would do is sleep?"

"Unless that's not all you wanted to do," he smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Rick."

"Yes, all we would do is sleep."

"Thank you."

"Unless you wanted to do more, that is." She rolled her eyes.

"You're incorrigible."

"Yup."

"But seriously, no funny business?"

"No funny business."

"Hmm, I distinctly remember you making a similar promise while we were at the precinct that there would be no funny business happening here."

"Yes, and I distinctly remember you stealing a kiss every time I stole a piece of your orange chicken."

She couldn't help the grin that crept up, or the blush. "And Alexis is at a friend's for the night?"

"Yes."

"And Martha?"

"Is not expected back for," he looked at his watch, "a few hours at least."

"But she would be here in the morning?"

"Probably."

"Hmm."

"I wouldn't worry too much about a walk of shame though. (1) Nothing would happen so there wouldn't be anything to be ashamed about, and (2) my mother wouldn't exactly be in a position to judge."

She took a minute to think everything over. She knew this was going to fast. He had broken up with his girlfriend of several months only two days ago and she had broken up with her boyfriend of a few months only a few hours ago. She knew she needed some space, that she needed to think things over, but she enjoyed being around him so much. She trusted that nothing would happen tonight, _unless I initiate them, _she couldn't help but think. Maybe she was spending too much time with him.

"May I come back over now?" he asked with a puppy-dog-look in his eyes.

She sighed; she really never stood a chance. "Yes." He took that as his answer to both questions.

He walked back over to her and hugged her tightly. "Let's go get some sleep, Kate."

* * *

A/N: I think I mentioned the case once right? :p

We really should be a lot further into the case by now, but every time I sit down to write more fluff comes out. Oh well, what's a girl gonna do? Next chapter is a really long one, but it still needs some tweaking so it'll be up later.

I got the most reviews yet for the last chapter! Keep being awesome?


	6. Chapter 6

Rick slowly awoke, wondering who was snuggled so warmly against his chest. _Kate. I'm actually waking up next to Kate Beckett. _His hand was swung possessively around her middle, his fingers laced with hers so that actually both of their right arms we swung around her middle. He grasped her hand a little tighter, pulled her a little closer, and burrowed his head into her hair so that the smell of cherries overtook his senses.

Kate felt a slight pressure on her hand and the warmth from the body behind her grow closer. She felt his nose hit the base of her head, felt him breath her in once again. There was no mystery for her. She remembered falling asleep next to him, remembered her Castle-filled dreams, and pulled on his hand so that he was holding her even closer. He wasn't sure if this was just a reaction and she was still sleeping, or if she consciously was pulling him closer to her.

"Are you awake?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned on her back so that she could see his face. "Hi," she whispered back.

"Good morning beautiful," he leaned forward to give her a kiss that was more than a peck but still relatively innocent.

"Good morning," she smiled, stroking his disheveled hair back into place. He just stared at her, having never seen a more beautiful sight.

"You're smiling," he spoke softly.

"I tend to smile when I'm happy."

He stroked some of her hair back behind her ear. "You're in my bed, in my arms, and you're smiling," he kissed her again.

"Nothing gets by you does it?"

"I told you," he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I'm a very observant person."

They just stayed there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, happy to be in each other's arms. This time she leaned forward for another kiss, taking her time but not deepening it much. "What time is it?" she asked after pulling away.

"I don't want to look," he laced an arm around her waist.

"Oh but you have to," she stroked his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"Story of my life."

She chuckled. "Just look at the clock Castle. It's not that hard."

"Only if you call me Rick."

She rolled her eyes. "Just look at the clock, Rick."

"Yeah, but then you'll leave."

"Well there is a serial killer to catch."

"I don't care," he kissed the tip of her nose.

She lightly giggled at the feeling. "You don't care?"

"It's hard to care about anything else when the most beautiful woman in the world is in my arms." Kate smiled, she knew the feeling. Right now she was having a hard time caring about the welfare of the citizens of New York as well.

"I think that's enough flattery for one day."

"Oh please, there's plenty more to come. It's only," he tore his eyes away from her to look at the clock on his nightstand. "Oh, good try detective," he smiled wryly at her.

She smiled wryly back. "That was your last chance."

"My last chance before what?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She grabbed his ear and squeezed, effectively rolling him off of her. She got off the bed quickly and looked at the clock. "Oh, it's only 6:00, I guess we didn't really need to get up yet."

He was still holding his ear, trying to soothe the pain away. "Ouch, woman. I'm not sure if I want you back in my bed."

"Whatever you-"

"NoItakeitbackthatdidn'tcount," he spat out.

She chuckled again, shaking her head. "You're so easy."

"I am when it comes to you. Now come back to bed. It's too early to be up. And it's Saturday: the day of rest."

"Oh please, like you would let me rest if I came back over there." He smiled bashfully. "Mmhmm, that's what I thought. I think I'm gonna go downstairs and make some breakfast anyway."

He groaned. "You're no fun."

"I'll remember that next time you try to steal a piece of my orange chicken," she shot over her shoulder on her way out of his room.

Kate got to the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen, stopping in her tracks at what she saw.

"Martha! Hey," she stammered nervously as she looked down at herself, still clad in some of Alexis's clothes.

"Well hello Detective! Do you want some orange juice? Or perhaps a Mojito?" Martha smiled knowingly.

_Oh god, why did I forget that Martha would be here? _"I know how this must look, but really, nothing happened last night."

"No need to explain to me darling. I've done my fair share of shame-filled walks in my time. And honestly you shouldn't be ashamed. We all knew it would happen eventually."

"Really Martha, nothing happened," she pleaded. She didn't know why she cared so much that Martha thought she had slept with her son; she actually had slept with him, although not in that way, but it certainly wasn't platonic.

"Whatever you say Detective," it was clear from her smirk that Martha still didn't believe her.

"Really Mother, nothing happened," Rick suddenly entered the kitchen. He had heard Kate's nervousness and wanted to ease her morning terror. "The lovely detective slept in the guest room. She was too tired to drive home so I begged her to stay, gave her some of Alexis's clothes, and was a gentleman who slept in his own room all night." Kate smiled at him, thankful for the save.

"Again, if you two don't want to admit to it that's fine. Alexis won't be home for a few hours, so I suggest you take that time to get your stories straight. I'll be needing a bribe though."

Rick fully entered the kitchen and kissed Martha on the cheek. "A bribe for what Mother?"

"For my silence." At their silence she continued. "Well you see, when I came home last night, at an hour that will never be mentioned, I found that I couldn't find one of my earrings. So I looked around briefly for it, in my room, the bathroom, the hallway, the very, _very_ empty guest room..."

Kate blushed fiercely. Martha grinned, "My, my Detective, I must say you look positively adorable when you're embarrassed." Kate's cheeks turned even redder. "All right, I'm done pestering you two for now," she kissed Rick on the cheek and squeezed Kate's shoulder affectionately on her way out of the kitchen. "Off to save the world with you," she waved behind her as she climbed the stairs.

Rick smiled and reached for Kate's hand, tugging her back up the stairs. "Come on Detective, we're off to save the world. Let's grab something on the way to your apartment so you can change and then get to the precinct so we can catch this guy."

* * *

"Are you gonna call the boys in?" Rick asked as he watched her stare at the murder board.

"Not yet. I don't want to make them come in on a Saturday until I actually have something for them to do. I need to figure out the connection before we can do anything else."

"Okay, Sydney Street was his first victim. He had to have seen her fight. Have we interviewed all the people that we know were at her last fight?"

"Not all yet, there are still a few more. I just had a feeling. Would he really make it that easy? Be there so that we can get him in here and catch him that quickly?"

"I see your point, but there's still a chance. We should interview them to make sure."

"Isn't that my line?"

He chuckled. "Usually. I guess we're rubbing off on each other detective." He wanted to touch her, but she had clearly told him that there would be no touching at work on their way here that morning.

"All right, I'll call Ryan and Esposito and get them to bring the last four or five guys we didn't get to yesterday."

* * *

"You know you'd look great fighting down there with the rest of us sweetheart. Prob'ly make a few bucks too," their third guy in the interrogation room said, his comment strikingly similar to something the first two had said as well.

She kept her icy gaze, immune to the idiotic come-ons she often received from suspects. "I just need to know if you saw this woman fighting?"

"Are you sure that's all you need from me Detective?" he leaned forward, invading her space. Kate didn't move, but Rick did.

He had been dealing with these trashy guys all morning and he was tired of how they all were practically slobbering over Kate. He leaned forward too, getting into the suspect's face. "Yes, that's all she'll be needing from you."

The man backed away. "Jesus Christ man, pee on her next time okay? I get it, I get it." He looked at the picture, not noticing how the detective across from him had started clenching her jaw a little tighter. "Yeah, that's Sydney. She fought a few weeks ago."

"Anything unusual about the fight?" Kate asked pointedly.

"She beat the shit out of the girl, but that wasn't unusual. No one was really a match for her. Although I bet you could have held your own Detective," he winked at her despite the crazy look Rick was giving him.

"And this woman?" Kate slid a picture of Shea Brown over to him.

"Umm," he looked at the picture, "she's damn fine too, but, unfortunately, no, I've never seen her. Now that it seems like we're out a fighter, you should think about joining in. The guys down there are always looking for fresh blood ya know."

Before Rick could do something stupid Kate stood, "Thank you Mr. Petrovsky. That's all we'll be needing from you. Call if you think of anything." She started to walk out of the room with Rick following closely.

"Oh I will!" the vile man yelled to them as he twirled her business card in his hand.

Rick was fuming. "Man, I wish I could get that guy in a room by ourselves. Did you see how he was coming at you? How do you put up-" Before they walked back into the bullpen Kate yanked Rick in an empty interrogation room two doors down. "If you wanted me alone all you had to do was-"

She silenced him again with a finger on his lips. "Castle, you can't be like that while we're interrogating suspects."

"Oh come on, that guy was ridiculous," his lips moved against her finger.

"That's nothing new and you know it," she freed his lips. "Eighty percent of the guys we get in there hit on me. You've never had to 'pee on me' before."

"Okay, (1) don't ever say 'pee on me' again, and (2) I think you know why it's different this time."

"Yes I realize that, but that's kind of my point. You can't let whatever is going on in our personal lives affect our lives at the precinct, okay? I could handle suspects' stupidity before, and I can handle it now."

He considered her words for a moment. "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, now let's go interview the last one."

He grabbed her hands to tug her back toward him. "You know this has always been one of my fantasies. You pulling me into an interrogation room to punish me," he was pulling her closer and closer to him as he spoke.

"Oh yeah?" she let him pull her closer. "I can't deny, I've thought about it some too." She pushed him against the wall. "I can't tell you how many times," she breathed.

"Really?" he swallowed.

"Really," she ran her hands up his chest and leaned close, their breath mingling. "We'd come in here for a quick release. That's all I really need."

He swallowed again.

She leaned until her lips were an infinitesimal distance from his, barely brushed them against his, and leaned in to whisper hungrily in his ear. "Too bad it's never gonna happen."

She sauntered quickly out of the room and into the bullpen, leaving him backed against the wall to catch his breath. _That woman is going to be the death of me. _

A few minutes later, after Rick had, um, calmed down, he joined Kate at her desk, sitting in his chair and glaring at her as she was hunched over a file.

"You are _such _a tease."

Kate grinned but didn't look up. "You're just so easy. I can't resist."

"Is this payback for all those times when I was kissing your neck," he leaned into her space, "and you couldn't think clearly because of just how," he waited until she looked up to him, "wonderful it felt," the distance between them was shortening, "to have my lips," she licked her lips subconsciously, "on your bare skin?"

She waited until she was sure he thought he had her, leaned a bit closer, and grinned. "Nice try Castle, but I'm not that easy." She looked back down at the file as he sat in his chair and started to pout. "And yes, you can consider this payback."

He shook his head. "_Such _a tease."

She smiled despite herself.

"Last guy's in interview one if you want him. We took that trash Petrovsky home," Esposito called from just outside the interview room.

"We'll be there in a sec," she called back. "Rick," there was no joking left in her voice, "remember what I said. Control yourself."

"It won't be a problem Kate."

* * *

Luckily Rick didn't have to control himself with this suspect. Charles Lyell was anything but lewd. The thirty-something man was more embarrassed that someone had found out he was at a fight club than he was about being taken into questioning by the police.

"So you have seen this woman?" She once again slid the photo of Sydney Street toward the man across the table.

"Yeah, she was the one fighting that night. And again, I really didn't mean to be there. It just sort of happened."

"Yes you told us that Mr. Lyell," Kate said, mildly annoyed but trying not to let it show.

The quiet atmosphere in the room was slashed apart by the shrill sound of Rick's phone yelling "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Rick reached for his phone and answered it as Kate glared at him.

"Hi pumpkin," he said cheerily before moving the phone away from his mouth and whispering to the other two, "I'm just gonna take this outside. Sorry for the interruption." He stepped outside.

"What can you tell me about this woman?"

"Um, not much. I didn't really know her. She was a really good fighter though. I felt bad for the poor girl who had to go against her. She never stood a chance. That place wasn't really suitable for a woman if you ask me. Not that I'm sexist or anything. A woman has every right to fight as a man. It was just a nasty place to be."

Kate briefly smiled at how nervous the man was. "Do you recognize this woman Mr. Lyell?" She slid the photo of Shea Brown to him.

He looked at the photo intently as Rick reentered the room. "No, I've never seen her before. Was she murdered as well?"

"Yes, just a few days ago," Rick said as he sat down.

"That's too bad, she seems really young. I have a niece a little younger than her. Sometimes I think I'm a little too overprotective of her even though she's really a great kid. But you know, New York City is a tough place to live."

Kate sighed; this guy was going to make this interview never-ending.

"Oh I totally know what you mean. My daughter is a complete angel, best that there is, but I still have to know where she is at all times," Rick leaned forward, excited to talk about his daughter.

While Kate thought Rick was adorable when he got into father mode, she didn't want the two men to start comparing pictures. She stood. "Thank you for all your help Mr. Lyell," she shook his hand.

"I wish I could've helped more but I'm really not apart of that crowd."

"Don't worry about it; you helped," Rick offered with a smile.

"If you think of anything else don't hesitate to call," she handed the man her card.

"Thank you Detective Beckett. If I think of anything I certainly will," he walked out of the room after shaking Rick's hand.

"Why can't all interviewees be that pleasant?" Rick asked as they made there way back into the bullpen.

"Because men are stupid?"

"Don't confuse stupidity with attraction. You can't expect many men to control themselves around such a stunning woman."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one that was just fuming over how most of them hit on me?"

"Touché Detective." He paused as they sat down at her desk. "Dinner tonight?"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! I kind of like this one, and I don't feel as much of a slave to fluff because I actually got some case stuff thrown in here, although not much. btw, I love "waking up together" scenes. I could write them all day long. I actually have three versions of the one in this chapter, but whatever. (I'm a fluff slave)

Next chapter will be introspective. I think we all know that Kate can't just jump into a relationship with Castle. :) But that means Lanie will appear, and I LOVE Lanie. She and Esposito are the number one Caskett shippers and it makes me squee like a fangirl every time one of them pushes our non-couple a little closer together.

Just watched the new episode of Castle! I really thought this was an adorable episode. I can't get enough of that scene where they're all crowded together watching "creepy Beckett." Oh, and Ryan's the cutest thing on the planet! Anyway, I don't wanna spoil anyone who hasn't seen it yet, but yeah, I was happy to see a new episode after almost a month. :D

Okay, I'm totally blathering now, but this is how I get after a new episode of Castle. I feel bad for the people around me after I watch an episode because I'm in full-on fangirl mode for at least a few hours.

ANYWAY, in honor of all of us coming out of Castle-withdrawal, review?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, it's been a while...More on that later.

Since it has been ages, I thought I'd quickly recap any of you that have no idea what the hell this story is about, SINCE I HAVE RUDELY WITHHELD THIS FOR QUITE SOME TIME. Anyway, here goes.

Chapter one: They fight a little, but then are forced to be close to each other.  
Chapter two: Basically just kisses and fluff, until the end when Kate runs.  
Chapter three: Introduction of serial killer, leaves the calling card "Mason." Kate breaks up with Josh.  
Chapter four: A little more is revealed about the two serial killer victims: the first was beaten badly while the second was electrocuted. Kate and Castle kiss some more, and he convinces her to come have Chinese with him.  
Chapter five: Fluffy goodness with a tiny bit of case sprinkled in. Lots of kissing, and we learn that Mason is trying to ruin woman, trying to take away what makes them great. Castle convinces Kate to stay the night.  
Chapter six: Mega-huge-super-packed chapter. Kate and Rick wake up together, after JUST sleeping together. Martha is there; Kate is embarrassed that Martha thinks they _slept_ together. Kate interviews a rude guy that hits on her, and Castle stands up for her, much to her dismay. Then they interview a nicer guy, and it ends with Castle asking Kate to dinner again.

On to chapter seven!

* * *

Kate Beckett woke up in her own bed, cold and alone. Kate rolled her eyes at herself for missing the cocoon of warmth she had woken up in the day before. Last night she had politely declined Castle's dinner invitation, not sure if she was ready to face Alexis with the change in her and Castle's relationship.

That had got her thinking. What were they even doing? They hadn't talked about starting a relationship, or even dating. She rolled her eyes at herself again. _All we've been doing is making out like a couple of high-schoolers. _

This was good. She needed space from him. Space to sort everything out. She wasn't running. No, she had decided after the pained look she saw in his eye when she had run out of his loft a few days ago that she wouldn't run again. If she chose not to pursue this with him, they would talk about it together like the mature adults they were.

She continued to lay in her bed, knowing that she didn't need to head right into the precinct because it was a Sunday. She would go in eventually, there was a serial killer on the loose after all, but she laid there, knowing that she often accomplished some of her best introspection while staring at ceilings.

She liked him. She more than liked him, but she definitely wasn't ready to delve into that arena yet. She left it at "more than liking him." He made her smile, made her laugh, made her happy.

She just didn't know if she could trust him. She trusted him in many ways already; if she didn't she wouldn't let him follow her around everywhere and delve into her personal life. But she didn't know if she could trust with—she didn't want to say her heart, that was too much, too real. She didn't know if she could trust him enough to start a relationship with him. He had been married twice, and she was a "one and done" type of girl.

She sighed. She really shouldn't be thinking about one-and-done's this early into something, but that was another thing that worried her: a relationship with Castle would be serious right off the bat. They couldn't afford for it to be casual. They both already had too much invested in each other for it to not mean something more. If they didn't work then their partnership, their friendship, would be over. She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

She burrowed into her bed. This wasn't working. She was just becoming more confused. She reached for her phone and picked it up off its charging dock, dialing the number quickly. There was really only one person she could talk to about this.

* * *

"Hey Lanie," Kate said as she walked into the morgue.

"Hey girl," Lanie said, briefly looking up to acknowledge her friend before turning her attention back to the dead body on her table. "Sorry we couldn't meet somewhere less morbid, but I have to get this autopsy done for Karpowski

"Don't worry about it Lanie," Kate said as she sat down on the empty metal slab across from her friend. She was used to their having girl talk in the morgue by now.

"So? Why are you in need of my sage advice today?" Lanie asked, moving her magnifying lamp over the body to see the ligature marks a little more clearly.

"Do I need a reason to come see my best friend?"

Lanie glanced up at Kate, eyebrow raised. "Don't play coy girl, I know somethin's goin' on. It's not often you call me on your day off to talk about nothing in particular." She picked up a pen to jot something down quickly.

Kate watched her best friend going about her routine. She smiled to herself. She was honestly looking forward to Lanie's reaction. It was no secret that Lanie had been rooting for Castle all along, and she was about to get what she asked for.

"Castle and I kissed," Kate muttered, focusing on a floor tile to the left of the table Lanie was working on. "A lot," she added as an afterthought. At the complete silence she received in response Kate finally looked up to Lanie.

She seemed frozen. She was still looking down at the piece of paper, pen still in hand, but her hand unmoving, seemingly halted mid-word. Still not looking up, Lanie slowly and precisely set the pen down, moved out from behind the slab, and sat down across from her friend.

She finally looked Kate in the eye. "I cannot tell you how long I have waited for you to waltz in here and tell me that. Okay, now that I've recovered, tell me everything."

Kate smiled, pleased with her friend's reaction. "Okay, so it all started three nights ago - "

"Three nights?" Lanie squealed. "Why am I just hearing about it now?"

"I said three nights not three weeks. That's really not that long Lanie."

"Girl that is way too long. I always thought you would call me as soon as you and writer boy got in on."

"First of all, we haven't 'gotten it on,'"

"Of course you haven't," Lanie interjected.

"And second of all, did I miss the call you must have given me after you and Esposito started 'getting it on?'"

Lanie blushed fiercely. "I'm sure I have no idea to what you are referring."

Kate laughed, tickled by how professional Lanie's way of speaking had suddenly become.

"This isn't about me anyway. This is about you and writer boy finally seeing the light. Now, it all started three days ago..." Lanie deflected.

Kate eyed her skeptically. "Okay, but we're definitely talking about that next. Don't think I didn't hear you panting when I called him the other night." Oh, this was too much fun. Kate so rarely got to tease her friend because Lanie was so rarely shy about things. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Okay, fine, I admit it. Javier and I have grown a little bit closer recently."

"Javier huh?"

"Yes," Lanie looked at her pointedly, "Javier."

Kate smirked and leaned forward. "Okay, so three nights ago Castle invites me over to his loft, says he has something to tell me about the case. Turns out..." Kate continued, sparing no details for her friend.

* * *

"And then he started acting all macho and told the guy, basically, to back off."

"That's cute."

"It's annoying."

"It's cute."

"It's a little cute," Kate relented, "but mostly annoying."

"He was just trying to protect you."

"Yeah but guys always hit on me in the interrogation room."

"Girl, it was cute."

"I have a gun; he has a pen. What is he gonna do? Poke him to death? Actually, that is something I can see him doing." Kate and Lanie both laughed.

"So did you get mad at him?" Lanie asked.

"A little, but we straightened it out. The next guy we interviewed was nice so I didn't have to worry about Rick, but I don't think he would have done anything anyway."

"Rick huh?"

"Yes," Kate mimicked, "Rick."

Lanie smiled. "So this all sounds great so far. But I'm guessing something happened since you're here, on my slab, needing my advice on something."

"Nothing really happened. He asked me to dinner again after that, but I didn't go. I was a little afraid of confronting Alexis after my terrible reaction that morning when Martha thought we slept together."

"Which you did, although not the right way."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I guess telling Alexis would make it real."

"Which scares you."

"Honestly, yeah. I'm not scared of Alexis, she's too sweet a girl to be outright rude or anything like that. I'm just scared of that whole family dynamic. Ugh, I don't know how to put this into words."

Lanie could tell Kate was getting flustered so reached out to place her hand on her arm. "It's okay. I understand why you're scared. You and Castle have turned into something more really quickly, and you're not sure if you're ready to be plunged into his adorable family unit."

"Exactly."

"If you fall for him, you will without a doubt fall for his daughter, and if it didn't work out your heart would break doubly."

"I just don't know if I'm ready for it Lanie," Kate muttered, unable to put more strength behind her words.

"I know, I know," Lanie scooted closer and sat with her side against Kate, stroking her back. "You know I still kinda hate him for walking out on you with Gina."

"Yeah, me too," Kate said weakly, staring at the floor again.

Lanie continued to stroke Kate's back comfortingly. "Maybe this is happening a little too fast. I can't believe I'm about to say this—like forreal I can't believe I'm about to give you advice that isn't 'go tackle him to the ground and make passionate love to him,'" Kate laughed under her breath, "but maybe you should take some time, some space for yourself, to figure everything out. I know this means a lot to you, and maybe rushing into it isn't the best idea."

Kate straightened, feeling a little more confident. "I was kind of thinking the same thing. Thanks Lanie."

Lanie hopped off the table. "No problem girl, now I gotta get back to Karpowski's John Doe or she's gonna kill me."

Kate hopped off as well and started for the door. "Don't think I've forgotten about the conversation we have yet to have about you and _Javier._"

Lanie pretended she didn't hear Kate as she bent over the corpse once again. As Kate was about to walk out the door Lanie stopped her. "Kate," Kate turned back around to face Lanie, "don't take too long. I still expect to hear all the details when you two do finally get it on."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Bye Lanie," she called from outside.

Lanie looked at John Doe, "If that boy crushes her heart again Imma be examining his ligature marks next."

* * *

Kate walked into the precinct after her long conversation with Lanie feeling refreshed. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about Castle, but at least now she had a plan.

She walked into the bullpen to find him sitting at her desk, realizing she was going to have to put her plan in motion sooner than she thought.

She smiled at how his face lit up when he saw her come around to sit in her desk. "Hey," he said, sitting up.

"Hey," she quietly replied.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning," he said quietly, not wanting to rouse any of the other people milling about around them.

Kate was still in that mood of total honesty that comes with girl talk, so she didn't have a problem replying with a slight smile, "Yeah, me too."

Her heart warmed at how his face brightened even more at her words. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" she asked, standing.

"Of course," he said, noticing the seriousness in her voice.

They walked into the conference room and went through the long process of closing the hundreds of doors to the room. They sat down at the small, circular table. "So listen," she saw the fear in his eyes at her words and decided to mollify him a bit before beginning. "I'm not going to run away again. Not like when you invited me over for dinner." His fear seemed to abate a bit, but not much. He could sense what was coming. She covered his hand with hers, "I just think we're moving a little fast."

"Okay," he said cautiously. "We'll slow it down."

"I think I need some space to figure everything out," she slowly removed her hand from his. "I'm not asking you to leave. We can still work this case together, in fact I would prefer for us to continue working this case, but we just need to step back a little."

"So no more making out on the floor of my living room?" he smirked, lightening the mood.

"Exactly," she smiled at him. "I just need some time to figure out how I feel about this huge change."

"I understand Kate," he smiled again. She was incredibly thankful for his kindness at this moment. Most men would have been angry, but he was perfectly willing to let her have her space. "Before you go away and think about what you want to do, let me lay things out for you, just to make sure you understand my side of things before you make a decision." She nodded, urging him to continue. "No doubt that, at first, I wanted you. You're beautiful, sassy, and play hard to get so well, I just had to have you. I realized rather quickly however that this," he gestured between them, "was worth more than a 'notch on my bedpost,' as you so affectionately put it." Kate waited for him to continue. She pretty much knew that stuff already, knew he cared about her, but she let him say all he needed nonetheless.

"I'm ready Kate. I'm ready for this. This may seem rushed to you, but I've been thinking about it for a while. I went to the Hamptons with Gina because I was a little heartbroken over you and Demming, and I needed space and comfort so that I didn't end up lashing out and ruining what we have here. I know that's what you're going through right now. You don't want to risk our partnership. I certainly don't want to either. But I couldn't stand being with Gina for about the last month of our relationship. I enjoy being with you too much Kate; I can't be with another woman. I decided to take that risk when I asked you over for dinner because I really didn't think we should miss out on something wonderful. And since then I've just become more confident in my decision. I'm not telling you how to decide. Take your time, and whatever you decide I'll stick by you. If you tell me that you don't want this, I'll try to make things go back to normal. We have something special, and I won't let it go whether it's a relationship or just a friendship."

He took a deep breath, signaling that he was finished. Kate took a minute to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry for unloading all of that on you, but I thought you needed to know," he added.

He got up to leave her to her thoughts, but she grabbed his hand, bringing him back down to sit in front of her. "Um," she was still collecting her thoughts. "I have to tell you something."

He squeezed her hand gently, "I'm all ears."

She took another few moments before speaking. "Do you remember when I took you into the bullpen after your going away party?"

"Yeah, you said you had something to tell me."

She looked at him, pleading with him to understand. She wasn't sure if she could say it outright, the sting a little too fresh, even still. He looked into her eyes, seeing the mild sign of hurt. He replayed the night in his head, trying to figure out what she was trying to get him to understand.

"_Look, I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and I don't always let on what's on my mind, but this past year working with you...I've had a really good time."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_So, I'm just gonna say this—"_

And then Gina had come in. _I am so stupid, _he thought to himself. He looked over at Kate, grabbing her hands in his. "Kate, I'm so sorry; I didn't realize."

"I know."

"So you were ready, and I walked away."

She was silent, staring down at he table instead of into his eyes.

"Man I'm a jackass."

She smiled tightly. "You didn't know."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Kate."

"You didn't know," she repeated.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. He was taking this pretty hard, probably using his writer's mind to imagine just how she felt when he walked away. She leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay," she stroked his cheek. "Now let's go catch some bad guys."

She stood, tugging on his arm to follow her. Both were still a little shocked as they walked back into the bullpen. So much had just been revealed; so much air had just been cleared. They both tried to clear their minds as they walked toward her desk. They had a bad guy to catch.

* * *

A/N: Note of apology:

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really just shouldn't have posted this story when I did because I knew what was coming up in my life, and that it would completely take it over, which it did. For the past month I've literally been coming home from school and studying until I fell asleep. I was preparing for a competition that took place yesterday, which is why I'm finally able to post today. Anyway, I'm truly sorry for the wait, but I'm sure most of you that have this on alert are like me and have a million other stories on alert as well, so you probably didn't even notice (at least I hope so). I love all of you so much, and I'm sorry that I haven't treated you as well as I should have.

To wrap this up, I'll just say that I'm eternally grateful to all who are reading because I truly believe that your giving of your time to me, or this story, rather, is the greatest gift I can receive. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All mistakes are completely my fault.

Oh, I don't own Castle, btw. I've forgotten to mention that for the last, like, six chapters, so sorry if you thought I was Andrew Marlowe for a while.

* * *

As they walked back into the bullpen Ryan waved them over, hanging up the phone as they walked toward his desk. "Still no connection between our two vics?" Kate directed at both of the men.

"Not yet," Esposito replied. "We've gone through every step each of them took the last day anyone saw them and so far there hasn't been anything remotely similar between the two. Our first usually kept to low-key cafés and her apartment when she wasn't working or fighting and our second split her time almost exclusively between Bellevue and her loft."

"That was CSU on the phone," Ryan said. "They said no fingerprints on the toe tag, just like with Sydney, and obviously they had a hard time finding anything of use at the rink where Shea was found. All they said was that it looks like he set her on the edge of it and pushed her toward the middle so that he didn't have to go on the rink himself."

"Sounds like kind of a pussy if you ask me. Electrocutes her and then doesn't have the balls to walk onto the ice with her lifeless body," Esposito said.

Kate sighed. "Keep digging boys. We'll find something."

"Delivery, for a Ms. Beckett!" a man called from the elevator.

Kate walked over toward him. "I'm Detective Beckett."

"Here, I need you to sign for this," the twenty-something man said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know lady. It's illegal for me to open mail. Shouldn't you know that?"

She glared at him and signed. "Thanks."

She walked back over to where Esposito, Ryan, and Castle were all looking at the box in her hand curiously. She set in on her desk and examined it. It was about the size of four or five DVDs stacked on top of each other. She gently took out the card that was sticking out of the top of it and opened it.

_Detective Beckett,_

_I thought these might help. I found them in the trash a few hours ago and scoured my daughter's apartment for as many as I could find. _

_Good luck,_

_Bethany Street_

"What does it say? Is it a bomb? A severed head? A brick?" Castle asked excitedly.

"A brick, bro what's wrong with you? Why would someone send her a brick?"

"Just trying to be creative."

"That's all you got?" Ryan challenged. "How about a bloody knife?"

"Last will and testament."

"Voodoo doll."

"Creepy piece of clothing."

"Creepy stalker pictures."

"Anthrax."

"Gun."

"Lock of hair."

"Tiny sculpture."

"Oh! How 'bout a-" Castle started.

"Boys, seriously?" Kate interrupted. She rolled her eyes as she looked over to see Rick speedily jotting down every word. "They're letters."

"Letters?" All three repeated.

"Yes, from Ms. Street's mother." She pulled out one. "They look pretty threatening too."

The three men all reached in the box to pull out another envelope. Kate sat down finally, only to quickly stand up again. "You look through these for any promising ones, and I'll try to subpoena some of Shea Brown's mail. Maybe we'll get lucky."

A few hours later Kate and Rick walked back into the bullpen with another, larger box full of letters addressed to Shea Brown. "Looks like she didn't get around to checking her mail very much so we're gonna have a lot of crap to sort through," she dropped the box on her desk, a loud noise radiating through the bullpen. "Any progress on your end?"

Esposito and Ryan looked up. "Mostly a bunch of thugs telling her to stop fighting," Esposito said.

"Apparently a lot of people were losing money off her because she constantly refused to lose," Ryan finished.

"Mob ties?" Castle asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it looks like a few of them might be involved in the mob," Esposito said.

"Great," Kate said dryly.

"Yeah, we're looking into it," Esposito said, apparently not looking forward to looking into a bunch of known criminals.

"Come on Castle, let's look through these and see if anything matches."

"Sounds fun," Castle deadpanned.

* * *

They both sat in the privacy of the interview room sifting through the many letters that Shea Brown had received over the past few weeks. Briefly, Kate remembered their first case together, with them in this same room, sitting in almost the same seats, sorting through mail once again. Things were so different now.

After hours of searching through endless piles of mail, Castle felt as though he knew this woman. Shea Brown saved a lot of lives, and judging by the vast amounts of mail she received from previous patients, she had a certain effect on the patients and their families; they all seemed to feel a personal connection to her. They now knew that while she was often active in the general trauma unit, she was on the fast track to specializing in oncology. Castle let his mind wander, thinking of how some of the interactions must have been like. She would have to give the families the bad news, let them know that they had a fight ahead of them. She would stay with them, answer any questions they had, hold their hands if she felt they were about to shatter in front of her. She was so young, and yet she was already committing herself to one of the most emotionally draining professions available.

"Why do you think she's doing this to herself?" he asked Kate who was sitting across the table from him with her own mess of letters scattered in front of her.

"Doing what?"

"Specializing in oncology. Having to tell people everyday that they only had a few months to live. She's so young, so full of life. Why would she get so involved in something so dark?" Kate's ears perked up at that. Uh oh, he was referring to their victim in the present tense.

"It probably had something to do with why she first became a doctor. She clearly had a real passion for it, pushing through everything as quickly as she could so that she could start helping people," Kate said, careful not to slip out of the past tense as well. Castle was clearly becoming invested in this girl, and Kate couldn't blame him. These letters painted a picture of a bright light in the world, a beacon for families that were hit hard with unforeseen and quick-acting sickness. She watched as Castle grabbed her file and flipped through it.

"Yup, here it is. Her father died when she was just thirteen, from some type of cancer I'm assuming. This is what pushes her to become a doctor. Luckily she's blessed with a big brain already, so the task isn't all that daunting to her. She's so young, and she's already helped so many people," Castle started to trail off. He was looking at another letter now. "Look at how she helps these people, even the ones that ended up losing a family member; especially those. They all feel this connection to her." Kate reached out to cover his hand. He looked away from the letter and into her eyes. "We have to catch this guy before he takes someone else."

Kate gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We're going to try Castle. Now try not to let this get under your skin okay? Try to think of it as just another murder, just another case."

"I think it's bothering me more because Shea Brown kind of reminds me of you. She lost a parent at a young age and then devoted her life to righting that wrong, to helping other families deal with it like no one helped hers," he said, stroking his thumb over her hand.

She saw the look of pure anguish in his eyes and grabbed his other hand as well. "It's not me, Castle. I'm right here, okay? This poor girl died because a psycho latched onto her, and we're going to find him before he has a chance to do it again." Castle looked away from her. "Look at me." He did as she asked. She saw his still-pained expression and reached out to cup his cheek. "Don't feel responsible for this. I know it's really hypocritical for me to say that since I'm usually guilty of it, but we both need to try to not let this get under our skin. Yes, she was a great girl, but she's gone now, and we have to find her killer. I need you to pull yourself together, Rick."

He looked deeply in her eyes, trying to gain some strength from them. "I'm fine; I just got a little caught up I guess."

"Good, and no more referring to her in the present tense. It makes me worry about you," she smiled, patting his cheek gently before backing away to a more respectable distance

"Will do," he smiled weakly back.

"You should go home. It's a Sunday, and it's already getting late. You should go spend some time with you family."

He resisted the urge to tell her that he was spending time with family, afraid of pushing her too hard too fast. She had just told him a few hours ago that she wanted some space to sort things out. "Well it is 6:30, and I did want to spend some time with Alexis today."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Castle," she smiled up at him.

"You wanna come over for dinner? Just dinner with Martha, Alexis, and me, and then I'll take you home."

"How many times have you promised something along the lines of 'no funny business' and followed through?" she teased. "You'll probably end up seducing me into your bed again."

"Okay fine. If you end up too tired to drive back to your place afterward, then you can sleep over again, but this time it would actually be in the guest room."

"Castle, I told you-"

"I know, you want some space, and I'm going to give it to you. I won't be touching you every chance I get like I have been lately. I just want you around me Kate. I'm trying to keep this case at a distance, but I can feel it pressing on me, and I just want your presence_. Please_," the pleading in his eyes was too much.

"Okay Castle, let's go."

* * *

A/N: This is what happens every time I get a review:

My phone beeps, signaling that I have either received a text or an email. The first twenty-four hours after I post a chapter are the only ones in which I am hoping beyond hope that it will be an email and not a text. I reach for my phone. I see the little envelope icon that means it's and email and, be prepared, the squealing starts. Then I click on the message and wait for it to load. These few seconds are awful for the unfortunate people who may be around me because usually I'm bouncing around like a bunny on acid waiting to read what some wonderful person took time out of their day to write. I read the review. SQUEALING GETS LOUDER. I read it again. *heart swells with love*

You could be the reason this happens. If you're the type of person that likes to make people squeal out of happiness, then reviewing is the thing for you. Or, maybe if you just want more people see me LOSING MY MIND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY WHILE LOOKING AT MY PHONE LIKE IT'S THE FREAKING HOLY GRAIL OF NARNIA BRINGER OF ALL THINGS WONDERFUL, then reviewing also may be the thing for you. Different strokes for different folks.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All mistakes are mine, and I don't own _Castle._

_

* * *

_

Castle kept to his word, barely touching her at all throughout dinner. The dinner was refreshing, light. The fun stories and light conversation successively kept both of their minds off the serial killer that had started to get under both of their skins. As dinner wound down Kate got up to take her dishes into the kitchen.

"None of that, Detective. What kind of host would I be if I let my guest clean up after herself?" Rick got up quickly to intercept her move toward the kitchen.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh come on Castle, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is when it comes to chivalry, and I am a very chivalrous man," he smiled cheekily, trying to take her dish from her.

"Fine, how about you get everyone else's and I'll help you? That's the best I can do."

"You are independent to a fault," what might have been construed as rudeness was tempered by the awe in his eyes and the smile on his face. "All right, I'll meet you in there."

He turned back around to where his mother and daughter were still sitting, grabbing their plates off the table. "Dad, you two are so flirty. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cute and all, but gosh, isn't it exhausting? Why haven't you made a move yet?" Alexis asked playfully.

"While I find your confidence in me reassuring, I'm going to let your grandmother answer that one," and with that he exited and entered the kitchen.

He moved to her side, taking his place in front of the sink to help her hand-wash the dishes, while perhaps letting their shoulders touch more than they should. After cleaning the last one he reached for a towel to dry his hands. "Thanks for coming today," he said as she washed the last dish of her stack.

"No problem," she replied. She looked around for a towel until her eyes landed on the one in his hands. "Do you mind?" she asked, moving her wet hands in between them.

"I'd be delighted," he said as he grabbed her hands with his towel-covered ones and gently rubbed. "And I mean it. I know you didn't want to come tonight—that you wanted space—but I'm really glad you decided to." He kept his eyes on her hands as he said it, a little afraid of what his eyes might convey if he looked into hers.

"It's okay Rick. I had a good time; I like spending time with your family." She gently untangled her hands from the cloth, but didn't draw away, instead leaning in farther and placing her hands on his chest. "I know I said I wanted space, but I think I'm gonna be way too tired after the movie Alexis is picking out to go all the way across town, and I remember how comfy your guest bedroom is."

"It's always there if you need it, Kate," he said seriously. She was surprised that he wasn't trying to convince her of anything, like he had done a few nights ago—and succeeded.

"Thank you for not pushing me, Rick."

"Don't misconstrue it as not caring."

"I won't. In fact I see your withholding as quite the opposite."

"Well then I'm glad we understand each other."

She smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss his cheek before backing away and heading into the living room where Alexis and Martha were sitting on the couch. As she entered, the pair suddenly quieted down, and it gave Kate that awful feeling she got in high school every time she walked into a room the entire week after she kissed Billy Davis: they had been talking about her. Having seen the uneasiness on the detective's face, Alexis quickly went to relieving it. "Detective Beckett! We were just wondering which movie you wanted to watch."

"Oh, anything's fine really, I have pretty eclectic tastes so I'm sure I'll like whatever you choose," Kate smiled. "And please Alexis, it's Kate."

"Of course, sorry Kate. I'm in the mood for a classic, how about you?"

"Always in the mood for a classic," Kate smiled.

"I did always figured you for an old movie type of girl, Beckett," Castle said as he entered the room.

"Well then you figured right, Castle," she fired back at him. They playfully looked at each other standing on either side of the long couch, Martha and Alexis literally in the middle of them. The two women could swear they actually felt the electricity flowing between the two. Martha chose to make her exit now.

"Well, I honestly don't think I'll be able to make it through a movie tonight darlings. I've spent too many nights in a row out on the town," she winked at Kate and Kate chuckled in return. "I'll see you kiddos in the morning," she waved as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"So which movie do you wanna watch Dad? I was thinking _The Philadelphia Story_," Alexis said.

"That sounds great pumpkin."

Alexis turned to Kate for confirmation. "Can't go wrong with some Cary Grant right?" Kate smiled.

"Exactly!" Alexis chimed as she went to put in the movie.

Castle plopped down in the corner of the couch and looked at Kate, patting the spot next to him as a request. Kate made eye contact with him, then looked at Alexis's hunched over figure at the DVD player, and back at Rick as if to say, "Not in front of her." He stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. She couldn't stop the smile that overtook her features, but continued to shake her head at him nonetheless. He rolled his eyes dramatically at her and said, "Alexis, would you mind if Detective Beckett sat next to me on the couch?" Kate glared at him while he smiled triumphantly.

"Of course not! I always like cuddling up in the corner anyway," Alexis smiled at the two before turning back to finish setting up the movie.

Castle beamed up at Kate. "Problem solved," he said as he again patted the spot next to him in invitation. Kate glared at him, rolled her eyes, and sat down, deliberately ramming into his side while doing so, eliciting a satisfying yelp from him.

Alexis shook her head from her spot on the floor, her pleased expression hidden from the two adults. She was going to have to try hard not to tell them how much they reminded her of the main couple from the movie they were about to watch. She pressed play and got up to take her spot beside Kate on the couch.

The three of them watched the movie in relative silence, each getting more and more comfortable with the others as the movie went on. By the time the credits rolled Kate was tucked into Rick's side with his arm around her shoulders, and Alexis was dozing quietly on a pillow on Kate's lap, her legs swung over the end of the couch. Kate couldn't seem to remember how they had all ended up in their current positions, but for some reason, it didn't really make her uncomfortable.

Rick squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple. "This was nice."

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"Alexis hates when I have to move her from the couch to her room."

"She's sleeping so peacefully," Kate said as she absently ran a hand through the young girl's hair. "Can't you let her be for a little while?"

Rick smiled brightly at Kate and how affectionate she was being with his daughter, and kissed her temple again. "Sure. I'll go put on some tea. She usually has an easier time of getting back to sleep when I make her some of her favorite raspberry tea. I'll be right back," he said as he deftly got off the couch so as not to wake his daughter.

After Castle had exited the living room, Kate was shocked and stilled her stroking of the girl's hair when Alexis suddenly opened her eyes and turned to the detective. "Kate?" the girl asked, clearly confused in her still-dreary state.

"Yes, Alexis?"

"Did I fall asleep on your lap?"

Kate chuckled. "It would appear so."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's making you some tea. I can go get him if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'm way too comfortable for you to move," Alexis half-joked as she turned her head back on its side and closed her eyes.

"Well then I won't go anywhere," Kate said as she gently started to run her hands through the girl's hair again.

"Kate?" Alexis asked without moving or opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You know that he really cares about you right?"

Kate didn't answer right away, but continued to lightly stroke Alexis's hair. "Yes I know he does."

"Good. Because Gram told me about the other night when you stayed over, and-"

"Oh god, she did? Look Alexis, nothing happened that night."

Alexis rolled over to look Kate in the eye. "I don't really care what may or may not have happened that night. I just want you to know that when Gram told me, I was happy. I love my dad so much, and he's extremely happy when he's with you, which makes me extremely happy." Kate smiled at the girl's sincerity. "I don't really know what I'm trying to tell you here. I'm guess I'm just weirdly giving my approval for whatever is going on between you two."

"I appreciate that Alexis."

"Really? Because now I kind of feel like I'm butting into something that's really none of my business."

"Of course it's you business. He is your father, and I may be becoming a bigger part of his life. One of the major things that has been holding me back from this relationship is your reaction to it. I understand that you and your dad are a package deal, and, to be honest, that scares me a little bit. But now that I know that you approve, it makes things a little clearer." Kate was a little shocked at how much she had just unloaded on the teenager, but at the girl's smile felt better.

"I'm glad that I helped then," Alexis smiled up at the detective as Castle sauntered back into the room.

"You're awake!"

"Yup, and I was told you had tea for me?"

"Of course madam, here you are," he said as he handed her the tea and sat back down on the couch.

Alexis got up and started to walk toward the stairs. "Well, I'm gonna go try to fall back to sleep. 'Night!"

"'Night Pumpkin!"

"Good night Alexis!"

And with that they were alone. Kate made quick work of tucking back into Rick's side. "So what did you two talk about while I was being a good father and making my daughter tea?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would. Alexis is infamous for her intimidating 'What are you intentions toward my father' talks. Many a woman has been scared away by her."

"Really?"

"Of course not. Most of the women I date never make it as far as meeting Alexis. Consider yourself special."

"I've known Alexis for years though, so it doesn't really count."

"Spoilsport." Kate chuckled. "But seriously, what did you two talk about?"

"She told me that if I ever harmed a hair on your head she'd bust my knees."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Alexis can be really intimidating when she wants to be. Those bright blue eyes bore into your soul until you're on your knees begging for mercy."

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"So you're really not gonna tell me?"

"I thought I just did."

"Very well Detective. I have other ways of making you talk."

"Oh please, I'm a police detective. There's nothing you can do to make me talk that I haven't tried before."

"Are you sure about that?" he breathed into her ear as he brought his arm that had been around her shoulders lower to caress the thin line of skin between the hem of her blouse and the waist of her pants.

"Yes, I'm sure about that," she said, trying to sound unfazed.

"Well if you're sure," he said, simultaneously sucking her earlobe into his mouth and lacing his hand under her shirt to caress her bare abdomen.

She fought to keep her breathing steady. "I don't think this kind of thing is allowed in an interrogation, Rick."

"Well I told you I had my ways," he breathed as he went to work on her neck, kissing and sucking as he continued to trace circles on the naked skin of her stomach.

He was slowly making her melt as his mouth made its way up to hers, but just before their lips met he pulled back, seemingly coming back down to earth. "I'm sorry Kate. I shouldn't have let this happen."

Her eyes—that apparently had drifted closed at some point—snapped open at the sudden loss of contact. "What are you sorry about?"

"I told you that I would give you space, and here I am the same day ravishing you on my couch."

"It's not like I said no, Castle," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arm back around her, "But I said I'd give you space, and I don't want to screw this up by moving too fast."

"Thank you Rick. That means a lot to me."

"No problem, " he said, kissing her temple.

He watched her eyes start to close and took a second to himself to admire her beauty.

"You kind of remind me of Katherine Hepburn you know," Castle said, referencing the movie they had just finished.

Kate smiled sleepily and replied without opening her eyes. "I hope you're not fishing for a compliment here. Because there's no way I'm comparing you to Cary Grant."

Rick chuckled. "See? You're witty. You had a tough childhood. You're beautiful, smart, scary talented. Tall. Both named Katherine."

Kate chuckled against his side. "Your comparisons are getting a little weak."

"Yeah well, what's a guy to do? And why wouldn't you compare me to Cary Grant? We're both charming, ruggedly handsome, confident men."

"Oh wow, you know your arrogance has really hit a high point when you think you're comparable to Cary Grant."

"Fine then, how about Jimmy Stewart?"

"Maybe. He did play a writer in the movie after all."

"I'll take it. I've always liked Jimmy Stewart anyway."

"Me too. But I'm afraid his character still can't be compared to you."

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"Simple, Castle. He doesn't get the girl in the end," she said as she let unconsciousness take her over.

Castle smiled to himself at her last comment before swiftly scooping her up into his arms and making his way over to the stairs. "Are you carrying me to bed Castle?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes I am Beckett."

"Mmm, I don't think I have my gun with me to threaten you with."

"Then I guess you'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm being a gentlemen and carrying you to your room."

"My room? You mean the guest room?"

"Well you are a guest aren't you?"

"I guess."

"I do love it when I keep my guests guessing," he quipped.

"It's too late for wordplay."

"Very well detective," he said as he opened the door to "her" room. "Here we are."

He gently laid her on the bed and started to pull away when she grabbed his arm. Her eyes were wide awake now. "Thank you Rick, for everything."

"Of course Kate," he said as he moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She moved her hand behind his neck and tugged him down toward her. She tried to put all of the emotions she was feeling into the kiss, tried to tell him how much she appreciated what he had done for her tonight without having to use words. He let himself fall into the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. "Good night Kate," he said, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead before getting off the bed and walking toward the door. He turned to look at her from the doorway before he turned off the light.

"Good night Rick."

And with that he turned off the light, closed the door, and made his way into his room where he fell into a sleep that was filled with wonderful dreams a time when his family would go on vacations together, have more movie nights, and have Monopoly game nights. Just him, Alexis, Mother, and Kate.

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter was way longer than it was supposed to be, but oh well. Gosh, there wasn't even any case in this one. This is turning out to be much, much longer than originally planned.

I'd like to sincerely thank everyone that is reading. I love the reviews I get, I love the alerts and favorites I get, but I know that doesn't cover everyone who is reading. Speaking from experience, I know that there are some people that are reading this that don't have a FF account set up, so there's no way for me to know that you're reading. I'd like to say that I thank those of you in this situation as well. It means so much to me that people are actually reading what I write, and, hopefully, are enjoying it.

P.S. I squealed quite a bit over the last chapter, more than I've ever squealed in the past. Hint, hint.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The only thing I own that is remotely related to _Castle_ is a Palm Pre, which is the phone Kate uses. And I didn't even mean to do that. So, yeah, I don't own anything.

* * *

The next day, Castle and Beckett were back at the precinct sorting through the remaining letters addressed to Shea Brown. They were going a little bit faster now, with Castle quickly winnowing out all of the clearly appreciative ones, and just looking at those of a more threatening nature.

When they had come in that morning, Castle had taken the seat beside Kate, instead of the one across the table like the day before. He had noticed a definite change in her mood ever since he had gently woken her up that morning by quietly calling her name and stroking her cheek. She had smiled brightly up at him, and didn't object in the least to having breakfast with his family. He could tell she was warming up to the idea of a relationship with him, so throughout the day he had fought to be close to her, while still trying not to pressure her. It was a fine line he was walking, but Kate's happy demeanor told him that he was doing well.

He was trying to be efficient, effective, focused, but those damn cherries were overflowing his senses again, making him constantly remember all the instances recently when the wonderful scent had engulfed him. Apparent he hadn't noticed just how off-focus he had become until—

"Castle!"

He jumped and yelped, "What?"

"I can feel you sniffing me. It's creepy," she said without looking up from the letter she was reading.

"Wow, really? Ew, that is creepy. My bad," he said as he once again settled into his seat closely beside her, their shoulders touching. He allowed himself one more inhale before promising to shut the smell out.

"Castle!"

"I'm sorry okay," this time he didn't jump away, but turned to face her and leaned forward until his face was mere millimeters from hers, which was still facing the table. "It's those cherries. They're...intoxicating," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes despite herself, but refused to turn her head to look at him. He was too close, she could feel how close he was, and if she turned to look at him, she knew what would happen. "Castle, we cant...you can't—"

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and and went back to looking through the letters.

She tried to calm herself down, but didn't have long before he was beckoning her again. "Kate," he said.

"What now Castle? Is the lotion I put on this morning making you faint or something?"

"Oh, aren't we self-centered today."

She looked over at him, "Did _you _just call me self-centered? That has got to be the epitome of hypocrisy."

"Well who's the one who thought I was once again flailing over her, when really I have something that might break the case," he said, shaking the piece of paper he was holding off to his side so that she couldn't see it.

"You found something?" she asked, the flirting completely forgotten.

"Maybe. Are you going to yell at me again?"

"Castle, what'd you find?"

"Say please."

"Castle, do you see this hand?" she asked as she raised her right hand.

"Yes."

"In three seconds one of two things will be in it: that letter, or your ear. One, two," she reached for his ear prematurely.

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed as he shoved the letter over to her. "Always so violent."

"Yeah, well, I have a few ways of getting what I want from you, but since we're at the precinct, I had to resort to violence," she gave him a saucy grin before examining the letter.

"Maybe I should take that letter home and—"

"Castle, this is it. This is him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who found it."

"We have to see if the boys found one like this for Sydney Street," Kate said, getting up and walking out into the bullpen.

Castle remained in his seat. "Oh thank you so much for breaking this case wide open Castle," he said in his best Beckett-impersonation. "You're so dreamy and wonderful, and I can't wait to get you home and thank you properly."

* * *

They had to subpoena Sydney Street's mail in order to find the letter, but they found it. They were both exactly the same. Kate looked at the copies on the murder board once again, trying to find something of worth in the typed letter. The envelope didn't have a return address, of course. And, weirdly enough, they weren't even addressed to the women. It seemed weird that he spent so much time personalizing the way he was killing them, but spent no time differentiating the letters, giving exactly the same one to each of them.

_You're quite the woman. I look forward to our time together._

That's all it said, in simple Times New Roman, 12-point font at the top of the plain white sheet of office paper. The rest of the page was filled with the signature that was beginning to infiltrate her nightmares.

_Mason_

She remembered when she was a teen and had briefly considered "Mason" as a name for her future child. While she hadn't thought of such a thing in quite some time, that option was now definitely out the window.

Kate was jostled from her thoughts by the ringing of her work phone. She reached behind her to grab the receiver just as Castle walked out of the break room with two coffees.

"Detective Beckett?" the voice on the line asked.

"This is she."

"Hi, this is Charles Lyell. You interviewed me a few days ago."

Kate struggled to remember which of the men's names was Lyell. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Lyell?" She purposely threw out bait for a less-than-proper man, hoping to narrow down who the voice belonged to. However, she started to get an idea of exactly who Mr. Lyell was when she saw Rick's face light up at the mention of the mystery man's name.

"Oh no, Detective. I'm just calling to tell you that I may have some information that could aid your case. I mean, I don't really know if it will help at all, but I thought I'd call anyway. I probably shouldn't have though. You are a police detective after all. You probably have way more important things to do than talk to me. But now I've already called and distracted you, so I guess I should go ahead and tell you anyway. Spit it out, if you will."

Oh god. Yes, Kate remembered him. She remembered being thankful that he at least wasn't hitting on her, but incredibly annoyed by his circuitous way of speaking. She didn't even think he knew he was doing it. He was just one of those guys that had diarrhea of the mouth. If it were any other time she might find the trait oddly endearing, but not when he might have information on a murder.

"I'm sure anything you have will be helpful Mr. Lyell," Kate said into the phone, trying her hardest to keep any hint of annoyance out of her voice.

"Well, I was at, um, the club last night, which, again, I don't frequent."

"It just sort of happened?" Kate asked, recalling his words from their first interview.

"Exactly! I don't know how this keeps happening. Really, I don't belong there, and I'm not that type of guy, but—"

"It's okay Mr. Lyell. It's your business. Just tell me why you're calling." At Castle's questioning look she sighed and put it on speaker for him to hear. Esposito and Ryan came over as well once they heard the man's nervous stammering.

"So, as I was saying, I was watching a fight last night when I heard Bill say—"

"When you say Bill do you mean William Petrovsky?" Castle asked. He remembered Petrovsky well; he was the one that had incessantly hit on Kate while she was interrogating him. Scum.

"Is that you, Mr. Castle?" Lyell asked.

"Why yes it is! And please, call me Rick."

"Okay Rick, well then you can call my Charles. Your daughter's well, I hope?"

"Very well, and your niece?" Rick asked. Kate didn't even try to hide her scowl. She gave Rick a pointed glance to let him know that this was a waste of time. She remembered how the two of them had started talking about their daughters and nieces during their first go-around, and didn't want a repeat show.

"Just as perfect as always!"

"Well I'm glad we got that cleared up," Kate almost barked into the phone. She ignored Esposito and Ryan's chuckling as she continued. "Now about what Petrovsky said?"

"Right! Well, I heard him talking to some of his friends, who again, I don't associate with; all a bunch of punks if you as me." Kate's hand slid down her face in exasperation as Rick nodded in agreement. "Anyway, they were all talking about this other club that they sometimes go to. They said it was even more exclusive than this one. Only the best fighters are aloud to participate, and the stakes are much higher."

"Okay..." said Kate.

"Well they kept talking about it, and then they started talking about how they're gonna miss the dead girl because she could put 'em down like no other. Their words not mine."

"So you're saying that Sydney Street fought in this one as well?"

"Yes. And apparently just a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks? She was killed a little over two weeks ago. When did she fight?"

"I know that this particular club doesn't meet very often, so probably the last time they put on a fight, which was three weeks ago exactly. And again, the only reason I know this is that I know that they're putting on another fight tonight, and they meet every three weeks."

Kate turned to Castle. "Three weeks? That's only two days before she was taken."

Castle grabbed the letter that Mason had sent to Sydney Street. "And this was postmarked the day after the fight."

"So this is probably where he saw her. This is where he picked her as his first victim." She turned to Esposito and Ryan. "Look into everything that Shea Brown did the day before he letter was postmarked. If he kept the same routine we might be able to figure out why he chose her as well."

Suddenly the voice they had all forgotten about chimed back in. "Do you want me to stay on the line or go ahead and leave you crime fighters to it?" Lyell asked.

"Actually Mr. Lyell, could you come in to the precinct? I have a few more questions for you to make sure everything is clear."

"Of course! Anything I can do to help. I'll come right away."

"Thank you. Bye, Mr. Lyell."

"Bye!" he said cheerily as he hang up.

"You don't really think he did it do you? Because it was probably that pervert Petrovsky."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just because a guy hits on me doesn't make him a serial killer okay."

"Of course it doesn't. That would make me the worst serial killer of them all wouldn't it?" Kate rolled her eyes again. "But come on, you honestly don't think Charles did this do you?"

"While I'm not going to rule him out as a suspect just because you've gotten all chummy with him, no, I didn't ask him to come down to interrogate him."

"Then why? I know how much you hate talking to him, even though I find him quite charming."

"I'm going to ask him for a favor."

"What could he possibly do for you?"

She sighed. She knew he wasn't going to like this idea, but it seemed like the fastest way to get the guy. She walked into the break room so that the rest of the bullpen wouldn't have to be subjected to the fight that was sure to break out. As they entered the room she turned around to him and put her hand on his arm. "Look, I need you to listen to what I'm about to say. You're not going to like it, but I want you to listen anyway." He nodded. "I'm going to ask Lyell to get me into the fight tonight."

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: The story should move along a little quicker now! I hope this chapter made sense. If it didn't, just leave a review or PM me with your questions.

I studiously avoided mentioning any dates in this because, well, I don't really know when this is all happening. It's floating somewhere in season 3, when both of the significant others were still in the picture...so anytime before "Poof, You're Dead" I guess. Obviously this came before Knockdown, which I have avoided mentioning in my Author's Notes BECAUSE I GO INSANE EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT IT. I made the silly mistake of downloading the episode, so now when I'm bored I'll just click a few times and there it is, stealing another 45 minutes of my life.

What if I told you that the amount of reviews I get will determine whether or not Castle and Beckett suddenly both die of heart attacks next chapter? Would you believe me? No? Well then you'd be right.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it's been a while. And this one's short. I know, I suck.  


* * *

Kate knew what she had to do. As soon as Lyell had told them about the fortunate timing of the fight tonight, she knew. There were women dying, and she had to stop _Mason _before he killed another. This was lucky. They didn't usually get this close to a serial after only two casualties. This guy hadn't even made the news yet. Hopefully this ploy would work and the city could avoid being taunted by another killer.

As sure as Kate knew what she had to do, she knew that Castle would have a problem with it. He would have a problem with the fighting aspect, the being-in-a-room-with-a-bunch-of-catcalling-men aspect, the offering-herself-up-as-bait aspect. Yes, Castle was not going to like it.

His reaction didn't surprise her much.

She squeezed his arm to try to quiet him. "Shh! God, try not to alert every cop in the building of your shock. I get it, you don't want me to do it. But this might be the fastest way of drawing this guy out."

"Kate, no."

"I'm going to leave you to your thoughts while I go clear it with the captain." She started to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not going to let you put yourself out there with a target on your back for some deranged serial killer to come after you."

"I wasn't asking for permission, Rick."

"Don't pull this independent woman crap with me right now! Did you even take more than a second to come to this decision?"

"No, I didn't because this is the fastest way to catch a man that is roaming around New York City taking, torturing, and killing women!"

"And what if he takes, tortures, and kills you Kate?" His voice had none of the venom from before, but instead was quiet. He reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "I couldn't handle that Kate."

She leaned into his touch. "We'd be prepared for him. We'd be waiting."

"What if he's smarter than that? What if he gets to you anyway?"

"He won't." She reached up to cup his cheek. "Nothing's going to happen to me Rick. Now let me go so I can go clear it with the captain."

He sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her anyway, but he figured it was worth a try. He stroked her cheek once more before backing away and letting her exit.

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. Before Castle could take a breath he was looking up from the audience, watching Kate circling the floor, waiting for her opponent to strike.

Charles had put her into contact with the fight organizer, who had gladly set everything up for them. Apparently all the insiders had really liked Sydney, and were willing to do whatever they could to find her killer. That's why Rick wasn't worried about Kate's chances, not that he would have much to worry about anyway, but the fight was fixed. The woman she was facing knew to put up a fight, but then go down hard to make Kate look like a world class fighter so as to make her more appealing to the psychopath that was possibly in their midst.

The hardest part of the whole thing was making sure none of the three men that Beckett and Castle had interviewed would be there. They knew that if they saw her fighting their cover would be blown, their operation destroyed. So Charles had sent them on a wild goose chase for "fresh blood" in Long Island, and the rest of them hoped it would keep them away for the rest of the night. Castle's hopes that Petrovsky was actually the killer were dashed when his alibi for both murders had checked out, along with the rest of his nasty group of friends.

No, if their killer did in fact latch on to Sydney during her fight, then there was a good chance that he was in the room with them. Castle was there to keep an eye out for anyone that was suspicious, but from what he could tell everyone looked like they wanted to grab Kate for themselves. A pack of salivating dogs surrounded her as she gracefully began to take down the girl.

He wasn't being of any help. He just wanted to knockout all of the guys making catcalls. He kept trying to remind himself that starting a fight in the crowd of a fight club was probably the worst idea that's ever crossed his mind. But is was _so _tempting; the way they were all looking at Kate. He really wasn't trying to be misogynistic, but it was a natural reaction to how they were all talking about her and treating her.

Rick decided to start looking for someone who wasn't frothing at the mouth. While he was hoping that Pretrovsky, as revolting as he was, was the killer, something told him that it wasn't going to be a run-of-the-mill, hot-headed, testosterone-driven male like those surrounding the ring. This guy was smart, stealthy. He stalked these women, and slithered away unnoticed after dropping their bodies in the most public of places.

A man. Castle's eyes were drawn to him as soon as he saw the pure stillness that the man evoked, the complete opposite of the pulsating atmosphere of the room. He was standing in the corner, away from the crowd but still watching the fight. He was feigning disinterest with his crossed arms and relaxed stance, leaning his left side against the wall with his right foot flat on the floor and the other casually turned perpendicular to the concrete, the left leg casually crossed over the right. Yes, he was the picture of nonchalance. His eyes shattered his carefully built façade, however. The way they followed every movement of the two women; it was a peculiar juxtaposition.

Castle looked closely at the man's reaction as Kate swiftly ended the fight with a very real looking uppercut. The man was suddenly standing solidly on both feet, leaning forward and standing tall to see over the crowd. Disinterest be damned, he was intrigued. Castle continued to look on as the man's mouth opened in shock, and possibly awe, and then quickly leaned back into his corner, adopting his previous demeanor.

The man suddenly looked Castle's way, and the writer quickly started clapping and yelling accolades like the rest of the men, trying to fit in. Castle walked toward the door so he could tell Esposito and Ryan to go collect the guy, without the suspect seeing him conspicuously talk into his sleeve. As the heavy metal door creaked to a close behind him, Castle lifted his sleeve to his mouth. The foggy mist his breath caused as he rattled off the man's description and location signaled just how cold the winter air was.

Ryan and Esposito had accompanied them to the fight, but hadn't come in. Originally, nobody but Beckett was going in, not wanting to spook the regulars with a sudden newbie in the audience, but Castle had refused to stay outside and "wait in the car." So they dialed back the number of cameras they had placed to somewhat justify Castle's job as a look out. Ryan and Esposito waited and watched in a van across the street, listening to and seeing everything going on inside. As they entered the building, Castle waited.

Castle pulled his coat tighter around himself as he waited for Kate to come though the door. There were no locker rooms for the fighters in the dingy warehouse. She would come into this alley with nothing but her tank top and work out pants on, and Castle was going to wait for her so he could give her his coat, which he would cling tightly to until then.

He waited _im_patiently for her to come, pacing up and down the alley as the minutes ticked by.

Two minutes went by. _I'm sure she's just cleaning up a little before she comes out. _

Four minutes. _Maybe she's making sure the other woman is all right before she comes out._

Seven minutes. _She probably doesn't want to look suspicious so is mingling a bit before she comes out._

After ten minutes, the ticking of his watch was all he heard. He felt like he was among the cogs that operated Big Ben, with how he watched the hands' every move and listened to their deafening sounds as they shifted. _She should come out now. _He couldn't wait anymore; he had to see what was keeping her.

As he reached for the door, he found he didn't need to open it at all as it was flung open and Kate fell into his arms. Her body was almost limp, Rick supporting all of her weight in his grasp around her waist.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked hurriedly.

"Get...get us to the van. Now," she rasped.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so first of all, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry it's been ages since I updated. Don't expect this type of behavior anymore though. My life has officially settled down (that sounds like the biggest jinx ever. Let me knock on wood really quickly.), so things should come much more smoothly. And quickly. Again, I'm sorry. All of you have been so nice to stick with this story, and here I go leaving you with nothing for so long. Also, I've been very blessed with reviews, and again I let you down. SO BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU'RE AWESOME I'M AWFUL END OF STORY.

Also, sorry for the cliffhanger.

More to this stupid author's note:  
I don't have a beta, so if any of you see any grammar/punctuation/discontinuity/ooc thing that bothers the hell out of you, just tell me and I'll fix it. :)


	12. Chapter 12

He wasted no time as he scooped her legs up, cradling her now, and shuffled quickly over to the security van that Ryan and Esposito had been observing in. He managed to open the back doors with the hand that was under he legs, carefully sitting her down, hopping in himself, and then laying her down. _Where are Ryan and Esposito? They might know what to do about this. _But then he realized that they were most likely tracking down creepy wall-leaning man.

"Kate, Kate what happened in there?"

She was practically writhing on the floor, clutching her middle in pain. "Ryan and Esposito...they came in before I was able to...to get out..." Her face scrunched up in pain as she tried to take larger breaths.

"Never mind, I don't need to know. Just focus on breathing right now."

"It's not that," she grunted, "bad Castle."

"I'll believe that when you can say it without moaning in pain."

She chuckled briefly before clutching her stomach again. "Ahh, don't...don't make me laugh Castle."

"Sorry." He felt terrible for putting that mask of pain on her.

"God, Castle, I was just joking. Take it easy okay. It's...it's getting better." She winced again.

Castle cradled her face in his hands. "Kate, look at me." He waited until she was looking into his eyes. "Please stop talking." She formed a shaky smile at his words. "Yes, I recognize the irony in my asking you that." She smiled again, this time more strongly. "Oh, shut up."

She chuckled briefly before moaning again. "Ugh, stop using you boyish charms on me," she said, grasping her middle while still smiling up at him.

"You do realize you just called me charming right?"

"Oh, shut up," she said with an affectionate smile.

She was still gasping for breath and was having a hard time laying still with all the pain rocketing through her body. "I'm gonna call an ambulance," he said calmly, doubling the calm tone with a stroke of her cheek. He knew she wouldn't want one, and he wanted to see how sincerely he wanted one for her.

"No, it's not that bad."

"Beckett, I'm calling an ambulance."

"Oh, back to Beckett are we?"

"That was my stern voice."

"Very scary."

He chuckled. "Ugh, stop making me laugh. It's harder to be stern with you when you're being witty and adorable."

"You know, I feel like this conversation just keeps going in circles here," she smiled.

He smiled at her and took a moment to just look in her eyes. He loved the way they sparkled when the two of them were in on of their battles of the wits. He stroked her cheek again and "Okay, look. I'm going to call an ambulance and they're going to check you out because you're clearly in a lot of pain, and I'm worried."

"Whatever. Wait. Where are Ryan and Esposito?"

"They're still in the warehouse."

"Shit. Call for backup. Now. Before the ambulance."

"They called for backup before they ran in there; I'm sure they'll be here any minute. I'm calling an ambulance."

Just then Ryan and Esposito approached the van and, heaving for breaths, asked, "Beckett, you okay?"

At the same time Kate responded with a "Fine," and Castle with a "No."

Ryan started. "Sorry for spooking the place. We didn't think they would spot us, but I busted one of 'em back in narc. I didn't see him on the tape or I never would've gone in there. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Ryan," Kate said, but the look of pain on her face tore the young detective's heart apart.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Bro, it's okay. She's out; she'll be fine. We're out; we're fine. Everything's good."

"Was my cover blown?" Kate asked.

"I don't think so," Ryan said. "I think they just went after you because, um..."

"Because you're hot," Esposito finished.

"Thanks Esposito. You really know how to flatter a girl."

"No problem," he gave her a cheeky smile. "You sure you're okay?"

"No," Castle finally jumped in. "I think she needs an ambulance. She doesn't though, which of course means—"

"That she probably does," Ryan and Esposito said together.

"All right, I'll call," Ryan said and excused himself.

"I'll be right back," Castle said to Beckett.

"Oh whatever will I do without you here to hover over me?" she said sarcastically, but it wasn't biting sarcasm, just their easy flirting that they usually carried on.

"You'll have to manage somehow."

Esposito watched the exchange closely. They may have thought that this was their normal behavior, but it was a little too flirty for him. He had seen them be this extreme before, but only when they thought he wasn't watching. This time they were doing it directly in front of him. As if this were normal. Esposito started to get his hopes up. _Are they acting like this because they've secretly gotten closer? _

His thoughts were shook away when Castle pulled him to the side of the van, out of earshot of Kate, and turned to him with that rarely-seen serious look in his eye. "Did you and Ryan get that guy I spotted?"

"Nah man, he slipped out after fists started flying."

A very exasperated noise escaped Castle. "I really think he might be the guy. And he saw her." He took a breath. "He saw her and leaned in and latched on and gave her that creepy look and god forbid broke his 'I'm a relaxed, cool, secret serial killer' stance," Castle finished and finally took his second breath.

"Castle, calm down. If he picks her next, that means he won't pick someone who can't defend themselves. He won't pick someone who will eventually become his victim. He'll pick Beckett, who will never become his victim."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. But I just thought—"

"I know Castle. I would've liked to have him too."

Esposito and Castle just stared at each other for a minute. They both saw the fear in the other's eyes. Esposito's was milder, but that wasn't saying much since Castle's was blaring in his eyes.

"We'll cover her man. He won't get to her."

"Don't say things like that. It's like saying 'things couldn't possibly get worse' and then it starts raining."

Esposito put his hand on his friends shoulder. "It's _not _going to start raining Castle."

Castle gave him a nod that looked like he was trying to believe the detective, but having a hard time.

"Ambulance will be here in a minute!" Ryan called.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Castle said as he moved toward the van.

Esposito nodded in response even though Castle didn't wait for one as he turned the corner and entered the van.

Ryan joined his partner at the side of the van. "You notice somethin' different about them?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Let's not call them out on it for a while. This is gonna be a tough one. We should give them the privacy to lean on each other if they're gonna need to."

"You are _such _a sap sometimes."

"A sap that still whoops your ass at Madden."

"Yes, you _legitimately_ beat me by a touchdown last time."

"Are you being sarcastic? Because that's totally what happened."

"Yeah I know. You beat me. I'm just pointing out that I can lose gracefully. Unlike you, who called my winning touchdown a 'technicality' three days ago."

"Bro, I'm—" Whatever Esposito was about to say was cut short by a sudden foreign sound that neither of the men had heard before.

"Dude, was that?" Ryan asked.

"No way."

"I think it was."

"Beckett just _giggled_?"

* * *

In the van, Castle reveled in the sound of Kate's laughter. "You do seem to be getting better."

"I told you. It hurt like hell at first, but it keeps getting better. I'm gonna be fine."

Castle leaned forward from his sitting position by her still-laying down form. "You better be," he said as he stroked her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "You scared me so much."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," he smiled at her. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, and just as their lips met he heard the sirens of the ambulance approaching. He moved some of her hair away from her forehead, and kissed it gently. "Time to make sure you're really 'fine.'"

* * *

Castle rode with Beckett to the hospital, much to her chagrin since the EMT's had said that all that was wrong was some minor bruising that would only last a few days, and stayed with her as she got checked out. After a doctor confirmed that there were no serious injuries the two of them made their way to her car, Kate leaning heavily on him.

"I think I'll drive this time," Castle said.

"Yeah," Kate said between breaths.

"Well now I'm worried; you didn't even put up a fight."

"Mmm," she breathed. "Our relationship is reaching great heights left and right," she quipped as he helped her into the passenger seat.

He rushed over to the driver's side and got in. "Speaking of great heights in our relationship, let's get you home so I can play doctor."

"You're such a boy," she said as she leaned her head on the window.

"Guilty." He watched as her eyes drifted closed. He put the key in the ignition and pulled out into the street, silently weaving through the traffic, happy to be taking care of her in some way.

He got out of the car after pulling up to his building and turning off the car. "Come on Kate. Time to go upstairs." He scooped her semi-asleep body into his arms. "How else am I going to have my way with you?"

She scoffed, which turned out to be more adorable than anything else due to her groggy state. "You're funny."

"What's a guy gotta do to be taken seriously around here?" he asked jokingly.

"You could try being serious. And put me down before I hit you. This is the second time you've carried me today. That is two times too many."

He chuckled at her clipped tone. "And don't forget about last night when I carried you to bed."

"Well now you absolutely must put me down."

"The pain killers are kicking in. Let me carry you at least until the elevator."

"Ugh, whatever," she said as she laid her head against his chest and promptly feel back into a doze. Castle was able to carry her all the way until he was in front of his door and needed his keys to unlock it.

"Kate," he shook her gently. "Kate I need to put you down to open the door."

She awoke slowly and took in her surroundings as he put her down. "Weren't you supposed to release me when we got to the elevator?" she asked as he unlocked the door.

"Oops. And it's not like I was holding you captive. You were adorably content in my arms, thank you very much," he said as he gestured for her to enter the loft first.

"I'm sure it had everything to do with my being doped up and nothing to do with your—" She was suddenly cut off as her right foot slid out in front of her, and she fell back, thankfully, into Castle's arms.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, just slipped."

"On what?"

"I don't know; it slid forward after I slipped," she said as she regained her footing. Both walked over to where the whatever-it-was had gone and saw that it was just an envelope.

"Hmm, must have fallen out when Mother checked the mail this morning," he said as he turned it over so they could see the front side.

"Wait Castle, I think that might be..." she trailed off as she saw the lack of both a return address and a specified name on the receiving address.

"Let's hope not."

"Do you have any gloves?"

"Wouldn't that make me creepy?"

"Not the time for joking Castle. And no, it actually seems sort of in character for you."

"Yeah I'll go get them," he said as he put the envelope on the kitchen counter and disappeared into his office. He came out moments later with the gloves and a bit of a somber look on his face. He picked up the envelope and looked at Kate with a sad expression. "Fingers crossed," he said, although Kate knew that Castle really didn't want any of this to be happening.

They both saw the signature before anything else and knew.

"Well..." Castle trailed off.

"Yeah."

"That was fast."

Mason had his next target.

* * *

A/N: I had a ridiculous amount of problems with this chapter, and I'm not sure how it turned out at all. I kept having to go in and make changes because I keep thinking that writing at three in the morning is a good idea. Consequently, there's an extremely good chance that this chapter makes no sense at all. Hopefully I'm wrong.

As always, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

Btw, Happy Birthday to Nathan Fillion!


End file.
